Carson in love
by Alpheratz9
Summary: Carson Beckett est amoureux comme le titre l'indique.Ses sentiments bien sûr et les conséquences sur les sentiments d'autres personnes. Slash encore et toujours. Rating T.McBeck.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi.

_Episode 2-18 : Michael_

1

Carson Beckett suivit des yeux le colonel Sheppard et Ronon Dex qui venaient de disparaître dans les bois.

La soirée était déjà bien avancée et la nuit tombait, plongeant le site Alpha dans une semi-pénombre. Le médecin fit demi-tour et reprit la direction du campement. Il s'arrêta un instant à la lisière du site, contemplant les installations récentes. Ces espèces de tentes et d'abris en forme de tunnels montés en toute hâte et sans aucun souci d'esthétisme juraient affreusement avec l'environnement boisé et la nature sauvage qui l'entourait.

Carson couvrit le paysage d'un regard anxieux. D'un coté il espérait que les deux hommes partis en chasse retrouvent rapidement Michael parce que ce dernier ne s'était pas évadé du site seul. Il tenait Teyla en otage.

Le médecin savait que Michael était en colère. En colère ? en rage oui. Le jeune homme avait le sentiment d'avoir été dupé, trahi. On l'avait dépouillé de sa véritable identité sans son consentement. Carson se sentait coupable. C'était lui qui avait découvert le rétrovirus capable d'isoler le coté wraith de l'insecte Iratus pour n'en garder que l'humain. Il avait agi tout d'abord en étant persuadé que la véritable nature des wraith était humaine et que leur état ne résultait que d'une maladie, d'une mutation. L'idée l'avait d'abord séduit. Si ça marchait, les peuples victimes depuis des millénaires des effroyables sélections wraith allaient enfin vivre en paix.

Mais maintenant il n'était plus sûr de rien.

Ils avaient tenté l'expérience sur un wraith. Au début cela avait sembler fonctionner. Bien sûr une injection quotidienne s'était avérée indispensable et ils avaient vu jour après jour le monstre se transformer en humain. Ils l'avaient nommé Michael et Carson lui avait attribué le nom de Kenmore qui lui évoquait son Ecosse natale.

Afin de justifier sa présence sur Atlantis ils en avaient fait un militaire, lui attribuant le grade de lieutenant et lui avaient fabriqué un passé sur mesure, allant même jusqu'à lui attribuer des parents qui posaient sur une photo dans les quartiers du jeune homme.

Bref ils lui avaient menti, joué la comédie. Lui Carson, Sheppard, Elisabeth, Teyla, Rodney et tous les autres. Seul Ronon n'avait pu refréner son antipathie envers Michael.

Le médecin s'assit sur une butte au dessus du site éclairé maintenant par de puissants projecteurs. Il se remémora le désarroi et la souffrance de Michael quand ce dernier avait découvert sa véritable identité suivie de sa révolte, brutale, violente, meurtrière.

Ils avaient tout de même décidé de continuer l'expérience mais Elisabeth Weir ne voulait pas le garder sur Atlantis de peur qu'il ne trouve un moyen de communiquer avec les wraith alors le colonel Sheppard avait eu l'idée du site Alpha.

Mais cela avait mal tourné et Carson se sentait désemparé, désolé, pour Teyla, pour Michael, pour l'homme mort là-bas sur Atlantis.

Avaient-ils eu le droit de faire cela ? Ils avaient détourné un être vivant de sa nature le manipulant afin de le changer fondamentalement, le privant par là de ses droits.

Carson sentit le mal de tête qui couvait en lui depuis le matin empirer. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions. Un wraith avait-il des droits ? Les atlantes s'étaient justifiés à leurs façons, selon leurs convictions et leurs personnalités.

Sheppard arguait qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix et qu'ils étaient en guerre. Réponse typiquement militaire. Le colonel ne se posait pas trop de questions lui.

Ronon Dex, porté par sa soif de vengeance haïssait Michael d'une haine sauvage, vindicative. Si on l'avait laissé faire il aurait tué le jeune homme sans aucune hésitation et sans l'ombre d'un remord. Pour lui Michael restait un wraith et son apparence humaine n'y changeait rien.

Teyla quand à elle affirmait d'une façon plutôt manichéenne que les wraith étaient le mal, qu'ils se nourrissaient des humains pour vivre et qu'ils devaient être détruits. Il fallait dire que son peuple à l'exemple de celui de Ronon avait un passé chargé avec les wraith. Elle avait pourtant fait preuve de compassion envers Michael, l'avait aidé et contribué à l'expérience. Mais Carson soupçonnait que dans l'état de désarroi où le jeune homme se trouvait il n'avait pas été difficile à Teyla de trouver une brèche où se faufiler et créer un lien de sympathie entre elle et le jeune lieutenant. La jeune athosienne était quelqu'un de plutôt futé et elle avait l'air d'en connaître un rayon sur la nature humaine.

Quand à Elisabeth, et bien elle lui faisait un peu penser à Ponce Pilate, se lavant plus ou moins les mains de toute cette affaire qui était devenue sacrément embarrassante. La dirigeante l'avait envoyé poursuivre l'expérience sur le site Alpha et balayé ses scrupules à lui, Carson en l'assurant qu'il ne devait pas se sentir responsable de cet échec.

Le médecin se releva et secoua les brins d'herbes accrochés à son pantalon. Et bien, si on écoutait tout le monde personne ne se sentait responsable et chacun pensait avoir agi pour le mieux dans l'intérêt de tous.

Et McKay ? Beckett s'aperçut qu'il avait gardé son ami pour la fin en passant en revue les protagonistes de l'affaire. Le scientifique avait une place particulière dans son esprit. Rodney était différent. Dès le début il s'était senti mal à l'aise devant ce projet même s'il en saisissait l'utilité. Carson soupira, même s'il avait un faible pour le canadien, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire il devait reconnaître que ce dernier ne l'avait pas vraiment soutenu, l'enthousiasme dont Rodney semblait faire preuve quand une expérience lui tenait à cœur avait fait défaut ici.

Bon, voilà qu'il ruminait et commençait à redistribuer les responsabilités et les torts. Bien sûr dès le départ il mourrait d'envie de tester le rétrovirus et ils voulaient tous tenter l'expérience. Ils avaient saisi l'occasion quand elle s'était présentée, voilà tout.

Mais ce soir il se sentait bien seul.

_A suivre_… 


	2. 2

2 )

Le docteur Beckett s'apprêtait à redescendre vers le site quand il entendit un bruit provenant de la forêt. Il écarquilla les yeux, cherchant à distinguer un quelconque mouvement dans la végétation dense qui couvrait les alentours.

Il se demanda si Sheppard et Dex avaient déjà mis la main sur Michael mais il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Il lui semblait que l'homme, où le wraith, il ne savait plus trop comment le nommer ne se laisserait pas prendre vivant. Il y avait trop de révolte en lui, trop de colère.

Une branche craqua puis une autre. Le cœur du médecin fit un bond. Et si finalement Michael revenait pour se venger ? Carson glissa la main dans sa poche. C'était stupide, il n'était même pas armé.

Il en était à se demander s'il devait fuir ou appeler à l'aide quand une silhouette émergea des fourrés. Il poussa un cri. Au même moment un projecteur s'alluma en contrebas, éclairant assez la lisière des bois pour que le médecin soulagé reconnaisse un uniforme militaire. Bon, il avait paniqué pour rien, il s'agissait d'un marine.

-Désolé de vous avoir fait peur doc, déclara l'homme, nous patrouillons autour du site, des fois que ce monstre ait la mauvaise idée de revenir ici.

-Ce n'est pas un monstre, répliqua vivement le médecin, il s'agit d'un…il hésita, se posant de nouveau la question. Qu'était Michael finalement ? Un humain ou un wraith ? Ou bien encore une espèce d'hybride à cheval sur deux races, partageant des caractéristiques des deux espèces ? Et où était sa place ?

-Je ne voudrais pas vous vexer, docteur Beckett reprit le soldat mais il a tué un homme sur Atlantis et il a aussi enlevé cette athosienne, Teyla Emmagan et puis quoique que vous en disiez il restera toujours un wraith, c'est l'instinct, vous comprenez, il peut rien y faire, C'est atavique.

Carson Beckett failli voir rouge. Voilà que le bon sens populaire s'y mettait maintenant. L'instinct, l'atavisme, voyez-vous ça ! Trop facile pour condamner que ces jugements hâtifs, à l'emporte-pièce ! Voilà que Michael était maintenant jugé au regard de critères mystérieux, composés de peurs, d'ignorance et de bêtise. Et de là naissait l'intolérance et son cortège de xénophobie et d'incompréhension.

L'histoire des hommes était pleine d'exemples comme celui-ci.

-Ecoutez doc, reprit le militaire inconscient de la fureur que sa réflexion avait déclenché, vous ne devriez tout de même pas traîner dehors comme ça, sans arme. Si vous le permettez je vous raccompagne à votre labo, je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose, continua t-il avec un bon sourire.

La colère de Beckett retomba tout aussi vite. Il avait oublié un instant que l'être humain était capable du pire mais du meilleur aussi. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait jugé le militaire aussi vite que ce dernier avait jugé Michael. Il avait quasiment catalogué le soldat comme un crétin parce que ce dernier avait manqué d'ouverture d'esprit et de finesse.

-C'est bon, je vous suis lieutenant, répondit-il en déchiffrant les insignes au premier coup d'œil. Pour ça il commençait à devenir fort, il avait de l'entraînement avec tous ces militaires.

Le lieutenant apprécia.

-Vous savez reconnaître les grades vous. On voit que vous vous intéressez aux autres. Vous savez, on vous aime bien nous les militaires. Ne le prenez pas mal mais ce n'est pas comme votre ami, ce docteur McKay, encore tout à l'heure il m'a appelé sergent et puis il …

Carson Beckett attrapa brusquement le militaire par son treillis. Ce dernier s'arrêta, surpris.

-Lieutenant, le docteur McKay est _ici_ ?

-Oui, il est arrivé tout à l'heure avec le jumper qui transportait votre matériel. Il vous cherchait d'ailleurs. Euh, doc…le soldat désigna son bras que le médecin agrippait toujours.

-Oh pardon ! s'exclama Beckett, où est-il ?

-Je crois qu'il se trouve dans votre labo, vous pensez que…

Mais le médecin ne l'écoutait plus. Il avait déjà dévalé la pente qui menait au site Alpha là où il serait en sécurité.

Le lieutenant haussa les épaules, ils étaient tout de même bizarres ces scientifiques. C'était une drôle d'idée de tenter de changer un wraith en humain, n'en déplaise au docteur Beckett. C'était contre nature. Les scientifiques en prenaient à leur aise avec la morale mais le lieutenant savait que cela retombait toujours sur la tête de celui qui s'aventurait à contrarier l'ordre des choses établi par le Seigneur. Enfin, c'était ce que lui avaient enseignés ses parents là-bas, dans son Wisconsin natal. C'étaient des gens pieux, qui ne vivaient que pour et par leur religion. Son père était le pasteur de leur petite communauté. Un homme austère, dur mais juste. Et sans concession.

Quand il s'était engagé dans l'armée cela n'avait pas été avec l'accord de ses parents. Ils ne voyaient dans le monde extérieur qu'un ramassis de vices, de tentations et de débauche pour leur rejeton. Il était parti quand même mais certains principes assénés pendant dix-huit ans à coups de privations, de prières et de nuits blanches lui étaient restés. On ne pouvait pas jouer à l'apprenti sorcier sans en subir les conséquences.

_A suivre…._


	3. 3

3 )

Carson Beckett, essoufflé, arriva en vue de l'espèce de construction en dur qui lui servait de laboratoire. Il ralentit le pas et tenta de contrôler sa respiration. Il n'était pas question que Rodney le voit dans cet état. Bon, le scientifique n'allait certainement pas se poser des questions parce que son ami débarquait dans son propre labo avec l'air de quelqu'un qui vient de courir un marathon mais Carson ne voulait pas que le canadien s'imagine qu'il était si pressé de le revoir. Où plutôt si, il l'aurait voulu, en fait il ne savait pas trop bien. Ce dont il était sur, c'était qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire fuir Rodney en lui laissant deviner ses sentiments.

Merde, il était heureux que le scientifique soit là mais en même temps cela voulait dire qu'il devrait continuer à jouer le rôle de l'ami. Et faire attention, s'appliquer à ne pas le toucher, à ne pas laisser échapper quelque parole qui le trahirait.

Carson s'immobilisa, tentant de se composer une attitude. Ah, bravo pour le manque de naturel ! Mais quelle idée il avait eu de s'amouracher du canadien ! Rodney avec son mauvais caractère, son orgueil démesuré, son intelligence particulière, à la fois si tendre, si drôle et si exaspérant…

Mais tellement attachant.

Carson porta malgré lui les doigts à ses lèvres. Cela faisait longtemps maintenant. Est-ce que Rodney avait oublié ce baiser ? Parfois il se plaisait à penser que c'était le scientifique lui-même qui l'avait embrassé et non Laura Cadman mais il finissait toujours par retomber sur terre. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais osé poser la question à Laura.

N'empêche que c'était lors de ce fameux baiser qu'il était irrémédiablement tombé amoureux du scientifique. Il avait toujours été attiré par les hommes et les femmes et jusqu'à maintenant cela ne lui avait jamais posé de problème. Il avait vécu de nombreuses aventures et comme tout le monde il avait eu sa part de déceptions, de chagrins d'amour et de merveilleux moments aussi. Tout cela faisait partie de la vie.

Dans l'ensemble il avait eu de la chance, il en était conscient aussi.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

Depuis de longs mois il cachait ses sentiments à l'intéressé, et aux autres aussi, il l'espérait. Il gardait assez de maîtrise de lui-même pour ne pas laisser échapper de geste ou de parole qui pourraient prêter à confusion mais il commençait à être fatigué de faire semblant.

Peut-être devrait-il demander son transfert sur la Terre et tenter d'oublier ? Il ne s'en sentait guère capable.

En attendant il était aussi proche que possible du scientifique, l'aidant, le soutenant, pansant ses bobos et prêtant une oreille attentive et compatissante à ses plaintes et confidences. Il l'avait réconforté après son échec cuisant sur Doranda et s'était intéressé aux récits de Rodney concernant ses missions sans oublier de compatir aux plaintes de ce dernier quand Sheppard y était allé un peu trop fort dans ses remarques.

Il fallait dire que de ce coté là Carson n'était pas impartial. Il détestait quand le militaire traitait Rodney de haut ce qui arrivait assez souvent. Le médecin se demandait si le militaire ne faisait pas payer au scientifique sa supériorité intellectuelle. Etait-il possible que Sheppard ne se sente pas à la hauteur vis à vis de la formidable intelligence du canadien et en fasse un complexe d'infériorité ? Cela pourrait expliquer son comportement.

Carson soupira. Oui, la situation devenait trop difficile pour lui. Il en avait assez de jouer la comédie, de se contrôler sans arrêt.

Il rêvait de Rodney. Dans ses songes il posait ses mains sur ce corps qu'il n'avait jamais touché qu'avec des gestes professionnels, il caressait la peau pale et douce, la large poitrine aux mamelons qui semblaient si sensibles, les courbes des épaules, le galbe des fesses pleines. Et le plaisir affluait. Il se réveillait généralement en sueur et bien sûr il avait une érection alors il continuait son rêve éveillé, faisant l'amour à Rodney, prenant possession de l'autre corps luisant de transpiration. Carson accompagnait ses désirs par les caresses qu'il se prodiguait, il se masturbait d'abord lentement, imaginant le corps doux qui répondait si bien à ses envies puis finalement dans de derniers coups de reins rapides et brutaux il jouissait en gémissant, murmurant le nom de celui qu'il aimait.

Puis c'était la douche froide. Il se retrouvait seul, le cœur battant, la main gluante de sperme et un sentiment de solitude plus fort que jamais.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela. Qu'est-ce que Rodney était venu faire sur le site Alpha ? Ce n'était pas son genre de quitter son laboratoire hors des missions. Il était déjà surchargé de travail alors il se doutait bien que ce n'était pas pour le plaisir de convoyer du matériel que le scientifique avait débarqué.

Il respira un bon coup et entra.

-Hey, Rodney, quel bon vent vous amène ici ? S'exclama t-il. Je croyais que vous deviez rester sur Atlantis.

-Bonjour Carson, dites donc, je pensais que vous seriez plus heureux de me voir. Je me donne la peine de superviser l'acheminement de tout votre précieux matériel et c'est comme ça que vous m'accueillez, répondit le scientifique d'un air boudeur. Quand je pense que j'ai été obligé de voyager coincé entre deux caisses avec mes problèmes de dos. Je crois que je me suis déplacé quelque chose, c'est certainement grave. Je suis sûr que demain je vais souffrir toute la journée, gémit-il.

-Allons Rodney, répliqua Carson, montrez-moi ça, ce n'est sûrement pas très grave.

Le scientifique souleva son pull en gémissant et se retourna. Le médecin fit courir ses doigts sur le large dos, cherchant le point douloureux.

-Aaah, c'est là ! s'écria Rodney, vous voyez quelque chose ?

-Non Rodney, il n'y a rien là, déclara le médecin en massant doucement la zone douloureuse tout en tentant de refouler des pensées qui n'avaient rien à voir avec le domaine médical. La peau était si douce sous ses doigts. Mmum ! Contrôle toi Carson, se réprimanda t-il, pense à autre chose. Dites, Rodney, est ce que vous savez que Michael s'est enfui ? Il a emmené Teyla avec lui.

-Oui, c'est un soldat que me l'a dit tout à l'heure. Un type susceptible comme c'est pas permis. Il s'est montré vexé parce que j'ai confondu son grade avec un autre. Ah, ces militaires, comme si j'avais le temps de retenir tous les grades de l'armée. Je travaille moi ! S'emballa Rodney.

-Oui, je crois que je l'ai rencontré , il m'avait l'air d'être un bon garçon, vous devriez être plus patient Rodney. Ca va mieux là ? S'enquérit-il en massant un peu plus fort. Il hésita un instant et reprit :

-Dites, Rodney, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez franchement de tout cela ? Vous croyez que nous avons eu tort de vouloir changer la nature du wraith ? Je me demande parfois si je n'ai pas commis une terrible erreur avec ce rétrovirus, souffla t-il.

Le scientifique en oublia son dos et se retourna d'un coup. Il dévisagea son ami. Carson doutait, alors là, il n'en revenait pas. Le médecin avait l'air fatigué. Rodney remarqua des cernes qui entouraient ses yeux d'ordinaire si expressifs. Aujourd'hui il y voyait une lassitude et un abattement qui n'était pas habituels et puis quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à des larmes scintillait au bord des paupières, même si Carson essayait de le cacher.

L'homme semblait découragé. Pour une fois il sembla à Rodney que les rôles étaient inversés, le médecin avait besoin d'encouragements, de quelqu'un qui lui remonte le moral. Cela lui faisait une peine immense de voir quelqu'un comme Carson souffrir.

-Carson, je pense que vous avez agi pour le mieux et dans les meilleures intentions qui soient. Dans votre spécialité, vous êtes le meilleur et vous êtes aussi quelqu'un d'extrêmement intelligent. Bon, peut-être pas autant que moi mais vraiment très intelligent tout de même. Vous avez eu raison de tenter cela puisque vous y croyiez. Cela n'a pas fonctionné parfaitement cette fois ci mais vous allez comprendre ce qui n'a pas marché et recommencer, il le faut. Je suis sûr que vous allez y arriver. Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour votre invention nous sauvera la vie ? Et puis..Rodney se dandina, visiblement embarrassé, vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Carson, un véritable ami. Sans vous, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait, souffla t-il, rouge comme une tomate.

Le médecin le regarda bouche bée. Et bien, le scientifique n'avait pas fini de le surprendre. Il sourit, rasséréné.

-Merci Rodney.

Le canadien sortit un mouchoir en papier de sa poche et le tendit maladroitement au médecin. Leurs doigts se touchèrent et Carson, avant même d'avoir eu le temps de réaliser retint la main de Rodney dans la sienne et la caressa du bout de l'index. Le scientifique, étonné ne se dégagea pas. Il regarda fixement les deux mains réunies puis finit par relever la tête. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de son ami et Carson comprit qu'il cherchait une explication. Le médecin se demanda ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de Rodney à ce moment là. Celui-ci, immobile, semblait attendre. La main du médecin remonta le long du bras. Il ne quittait pas Rodney du regard. Celui-ci semblait calme et attentif mais Carson sentit comme un léger tremblement.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Carson approcha doucement son visage de celui de l'autre homme. Sa main remonta lentement sur l'épaule et passa derrière la nuque, faisant se dresser les petits épis clairs.

Rodney était figé, comme hypnotisé. Il vit les lèvres de Carson s'approcher des siennes et se demanda vaguement s'il était vraiment en train de vivre ceci. Il ressentit une petite crainte mais pas assez pour résister. Les yeux qui ne le quittaient pas étaient si beaux, et leur expression si pleine de passion.

Il attendit.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, les faisant sursauter tandis qu' un courant d'air froid entrait dans l'habitacle. John Sheppard abasourdi les fixait, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux comme des soucoupes. A un autre moment Carson aurait trouvé cela plutôt drôle mais là, il n'y avait pas de quoi rire parce qu'aussitôt la stupéfaction passée, l 'expression du militaire n'était pas des plus aimable. C'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

_A suivre_… 


	4. 4

Juste un petit message à Charlie ( anonyme ) : Merci pour toutes tes reviews pour toutes mes fics. A chaque fois que je vois que tu en as laissé une, je me régale d'avance, tes reviews sont tellement drôles et sympas et parfois si délirantes que si j'avais envie de me prendre au sérieux, ne serait-ce qu'une minute, ça m'en passerait l'envie.

Pauvre Shep ! Dis donc, il ne faudrait pas qu'il tombe entre tes pattes, tu en ferais de la patée pour wraith ( au mieux ).

Est-ce que je mange des chats ? Mais non Charlie, voyons, pour qui tu me prends ? Je ne mange que des _petits_ chats !

oooooooooooooooooo

4 )

Carson reprit brutalement ses esprits. Le charme était rompu, et de quelle façon !

-Mais qu'est ce que vous lui faites ? S'écria le militaire choqué en s'adressant au médecin.

Beckett décontenancé rougit sous l'accusation qui perçait dans la voix de Sheppard.

-Colonel Sheppard, je ne sais pas à quoi vous pensez mais je ne lui ai fait aucun mal, se défendit-il en retrouvant son sang-froid. Ca va Rodney ? Demanda t-il doucement.

Rodney sembla atterrir. Hébété, il avait suivi l'échange entre le médecin et le militaire et tentait encore d'assimiler ce qui s'était passé. Carson allait l'embrasser comme…comme quand on embrasse une femme, un vrai baiser et lui était resté là, tétanisé, consentant en quelque sorte.

Il n'en revenait pas.

-Rodney, vous allez bien ?

Le colonel Sheppard le dévisageait. Le scientifique perçut de l'inquiétude dans la voix du militaire, cela le sortit de sa torpeur.

-Oui, oui, ça va, articula t-il la gorge sèche. Il commençait à se rendre compte de la situation. Il n'y a pas de problème colonel, juste..Il s'arrêta, juste quoi ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même et se sentait vraiment embarrassé. Euh, bon, excusez-moi, j'ai à faire.

Il allait s'éclipser quand il intercepta le regard accusateur que Sheppard lançait à Carson. Merde, ça allait mal, le colonel allait s'en prendre au médecin, manifestement il le tenait pour seul responsable. Le sang de Rodney ne fit qu'un tour. S'il y allait avoir des problèmes il prendrait sa part de responsabilité, il était un adulte lui-aussi et il n'y avait pas de raison que Carson trinque seul.

Il prit son courage à deux mains.

-Ecoutez colonel, je ne sais pas ce que vous croyez mais il ne s'est rien passé du tout, cela a juste été un moment de fatigue , voilà pas plus alors n'allez pas vous faire des idées, asséna t-il fermement. Nous ne sommes pas des pédés, enfin, je veux dire des homosexuels alors j'espère que vous allez nous laisser tranquille avec ça.

Il vit Carson pâlir et se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

John Sheppard le regarda dubitatif. Il hésita à son tour.

-Bon, ça va Rodney, on laisse tomber puis plus froidement au médecin : Michael a réussi à s'enfuir, il a rejoint les siens mais nous avons pu récupérer Teyla, elle a besoin de soins, il semble qu'elle ait une plaie à la tête, je crois qu'elle a reçu un coup, j'étais venu vous prévenir.

-Je vais l'examiner, répondit le médecin en débarrassant du matériel qui l'encombrait le lit où Michael avait été tenu prisonnier quelques heures plus tôt. Il y déposa un drap propre, soulagé de la diversion à la colère qui montait en lui. Mais pour qui se prenait donc le colonel Sheppard et qui était-il pour le juger et le regarder ainsi avec cet air accusateur ? Sheppard savait beaucoup de choses le concernant. On pouvait compter sur les militaires pour ça. Ils avaient dû mettre leur nez dans la vie de tous les hommes et femmes de l'expédition, prendre des renseignements et constitué des dossiers épais comme l'annuaire de New-york sur chacun. Leurs vies privées avaient dû en prendre un sacré coup, c'était sûr !

-Comment s'est enfui Michael ? Demanda Rodney.

-Les autres wraith sont venus le chercher, répondit le colonel en soupirant.

-Alors ça veut dire que…

-Oui Rodney, le coupa Sheppard en finissant la phrase à sa place, ça veut dire que les wraith savent maintenant qu'Atlantis n'a pas sombré et que nous les avons berné. Il faudra nous attendre à une petite visite de leur part un de ces jours, ajouta t-il l'air sombre.

Teyla arriva, soutenue par Ronon. Elle avait l'air pale et fatiguée. Le médecin la fit s'allonger et examina son front puis il se saisit d'un stéthoscope.

-Messieurs, s'il vous plait, je dois l'examiner.

Les trois hommes sortirent.

-Le satédien se dirigea vers la tente qui faisait office de mess, laissant les deux hommes seuls.

-Bon, je crois que je vais suivre Ronon, déclara Rodney gêné de se retrouver seul avec Sheppard après ce qui venait de se passer, j'ai une petite faim, je n'ai pas mangé depuis que je suis parti d'Atlantis.

-Rodney, je voudrais vous parler auparavant, déclara le colonel fermement.

-Colonel s'il s'agit de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ce n'est pas la peine, s'énerva le scientifique mal à l'aise, je croyais que l'affaire était close.

-Calmez-vous Rodney, je sais que vous n'y êtes pour rien, je veux vous parler en tant qu'ami, vous voulez bien ? Il n'y en a pas pour longtemps mais vous devez savoir certaines choses, le rassura le militaire, venez, suivez moi.

Curieux, Rodney lui emboîta le pas. De toute façon cela ne servait à rien de tenir tête à Sheppard, il finirait toujours par avoir le dernier mot et puis s'il voulait qu'il oublie ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure, ce n'était pas le moment de le contrarier.

Quand même, c'était incroyable, il n'en revenait toujours pas. Si Sheppard n'était pas intervenu que se serait-il passé ? Il revit les yeux bleus à quelques centimètres des siens, les lèvres si proches, la main chaude sur sa nuque.

Oui, c'était incroyable, son ami, le docteur Carson Beckett allait l'embrasser et il n'avait pas esquissé un geste pour l'en empêcher.

_A suivre…_


	5. 5

_Pour Bayas et ses yeux mouillés._

5 )

Le colonel Sheppard entra dans un dépôt de matériel et s'assit sur une caisse. Il posa son P.90 en soupirant.

-Ecoutez Rodney, je n'irai pas par quatre chemins, éloignez-vous du docteur Beckett, il ne peut vous apporter que des problèmes.

Le scientifique interloqué par cette entrée en matière plutôt brutale dévisagea le militaire avec étonnement.

-Colonel, je ne comprends pas de quoi vous parlez, Carson est un ami.

-Rodney, reprit le militaire avec patience, c'est mon devoir de vous mettre en garde, en tant que leader de notre équipe et également en tant qu'ami.

Rodney fronça les sourcils. Sheppard se prévalait d'une amitié qu'il ne montrait guère habituellement. Rodney avait plutôt l'habitude d'être en but à ses sarcasmes et railleries.

-Rodney, reprit le colonel semblant lire dans ses pensées, c'est vrai que je ne vous ménage pas et que je vous charrie beaucoup mais cela n'empêche pas que je vous apprécie d'une manière amicale, virile, qui ne laisse pas de place au doute, vous comprenez ?

-Au doute ? Questionna le scientifique un peu perdu, au doute ? Vous voulez dire que vous m'agacez à longueur de mission parce que vous avez peur de passer pour un…

-Ca suffit McKay, vous m'avez très bien compris, l'interrompit le colonel qui sentait la discussion lui échapper. Vous savez très bien faire la différence entre des hommes comme moi et des types comme Carson Beckett je pense ?

-Carson est quelqu'un de très bien, colonel Sheppard et c'est un véritable ami, se défendit Rodney.

-Qu'attend t-il de vous, McKay , vous ne vous posez pas la question ?

- Ce qu'il attend de moi ? Mais colonel, vous êtes à coté de la plaque, c'est moi qui le recherche quand j'ai besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler, il est toujours là si j'ai des problèmes et il ne demande rien en retour.

-Je n'en serais pas si sûr à votre place Rodney. D'après ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure, on dirait bien que je suis arrivé à temps.

-Vous cherchez à protéger ma vertu Colonel ? Demanda le scientifique d'un ton railleur.

-Non, Rodney, je cherche à vous protéger de vous même, vous êtes peut-être le plus grand génie des deux galaxies mais vous êtes aussi quelqu'un de naïf. Je suis désolé de vous dire cela mais je vous connais Rodney, vous êtes extrêmement vulnérable et une proie facile pour des gens qui seraient tentés de profiter de vous.

-Comme Carson par exemple ? Demanda le canadien d'un ton ironique.

-Rodney, c'est pour vous que je dis ça, rétorqua le militaire avec impatience. Comme Carson, oui. Le docteur Beckett est un homme brillant, c'est le plus grand généticien de la Terre sûrement et croyez moi, je l'admire, oui Rodney, reprit-il devant la moue dubitative du canadien, j'ai la plus grande admiration pour lui mais il a une vie privée que je qualifierais de plutôt particulière.

-C'est sa vie privée, vous venez de le dire justement colonel Sheppard et je trouve cette discussion déplacée. D'autre part je vous remercie de votre intérêt à mon égard mais voyez-vous je suis un grand garçon et je crois être capable de mener ma vie comme je l'entends, ne vous en déplaise.

-Rodney, vous ne direz pas que je ne vous aurais pas prévenu, le menaça le militaire, vous ne viendrez pas pleurez dans mes bras ensuite si vous avez des problèmes.

-Pleurer dans _vos _bras, colonel Sheppard ? Je n'ai pas le souvenir de vous avoir jamais importuné avec mes problèmes ni avoir jamais pleuré contre votre épaule !

John Sheppard haussa les sourcils, mais quelle tête de mule ce canadien, il le faisait exprès ou quoi ?

-Rodney, je ne devrais pas vous en parler, c'est confidentiel mais vous avez bien compris que Beckett est homosexuel ? Enfin, je veux dire bisexuel pour être précis.

-Colonel, malgré ce que vous semblez penser, je crois que je l'ai compris mais dites-moi, vous ne seriez pas un peu homophobe par hasard ?

-McKay, mais comment est-ce que vous pouvez penser ça ? S'écria le militaire outré, j'ai l'esprit ouvert moi et d'ailleurs je connais beaucoup d'homosexuels et j'ai même souvent travaillé avec eux et…

-Alors pourquoi ? Demanda le scientifique coupant net les justifications maladroites du militaire.

-Pourquoi quoi McKay ?

-Pourquoi si vous n'avez rien contre les homosexuels me mettez-vous en garde contre Carson ?

-Mais Rodney, vous faites partie de mon équipe, bafouilla le militaire, je..je voudrais pas que..

-Bon, je récapitule, déclara impatiemment le scientifique, vous n'avez rien contre les homosexuels mais vous me mettez en garde parce que vous ne voudriez pas en avoir un dans votre équipe. C'est ça colonel ? Questionna le canadien ironique.

-Vous mélangez tout McKay ! S'écria le militaire vexé, bon, faites ce que vous voulez, je ne pas de temps à perdre avec une tête de mule comme vous, je vous aurais prévenu, c'est tout.

Le colonel John Sheppard saisit son arme d'un geste brusque et sortit du dépôt. Rodney l'entendit s'éloigner et bientôt la voix du militaire lui parvint dans le silence de la nuit. Il donnait des ordres pour le rapatriement des hommes et du matériel le lendemain à l'aube.

Il s'assit, troublé. La soirée avait été plutôt agitée. Quand il avait débarqué sur le site Alpha il ne s'était pas attendu à tout cela.

Bon, à quelque part, Sheppard n'avait pas tort, Carson allait l'embrasser tout à l'heure, pas de doute mais où le militaire se trompait c'était quand il insinuait que l'écossais voulait l'utiliser, lui, Rodney. Carson était quelqu'un de bien et jamais il ne lui ferait de mal ni jouerait avec ses sentiments. Il avait confiance en Beckett et Sheppard pouvait penser ou dire tout ce qu'il voulait cela ne changerait rien.

Il s'assit sur la caisse occupée plus tôt par le militaire, se remémorant l'instant où ce dernier les avait surpris. La main de Carson sur sa nuque, ses lèvres proches et lui qui attendait.

Rodney réalisa avec certitude qu'il aurait voulu que John Sheppard ne soit jamais intervenu à ce moment là.

A suivre… 


	6. 6

6 )

Carson Beckett leva les yeux de l'écran d'ordinateur placé devant lui. Son rapport était terminé. Est-ce que l'affaire « Michael » était close ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment. En fait personne ne savait.

Peut-être le reverraient-ils un jour, sur cette galaxie rien ne semblait impossible. N'empêche que cela avait été un demi fiasco mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Ses doutes s'étaient envolés, Rodney avait raison, il allait de nouveau se pencher sur le retrovirus et trouver la raison de cet échec

Il envoya un exemplaire à Elisabeth qui assurerait la liaison avec ce comité, là-bas sur Terre qui attendait d'eux des miracles et des résultats, surtout des résultats mais n'avaient jamais mis les pieds dans la cité. Ils prenaient des décisions les concernant assis dans leurs fauteuils, brandissant des chiffres et des rapports, pesant chaque mot de ces derniers, évaluant leur finalité et exigeant des explications et des justifications pour tout.

Des employeurs, somme toute.

Heureusement qu'Elisabeth était là. En tant que responsable de la mission elle se chargeait de la tache ingrate de traiter avec le comité international.

Il faudrait qu'ils viennent un jour s'en rendre compte par eux-mêmes. Ce Richard Woolsey dont Carson avait souvent entendu parler, ce serait une bonne idée qu'il vienne se rendre compte par lui-même des difficultés auxquelles ils étaient confrontés tous les jours.

L'histoire s'était terminée là-bas sur le site Alpha. En fait cela n'avait pas été une bonne idée d'y envoyer Michael finalement. Elisabeth avait voulu l'éloigner d'Atlantis et Sheppard avait suggéré l'endroit..

Sheppard…Carson se leva et passa sur le balcon jouxtant son bureau. Qu'est-ce que le colonel avait raconté à Rodney ? L'autre soir il les avait aperçu s'éloigner dans la nuit et entrer dans la tente qui servait d'entrepôt. En fait il avait bien quelques idées là-dessus mais il ne pouvait pas s'en assurer.

Ils avaient quitté le site Alpha à l'aube. Le major Lorne l'avait aidé à déménager son matériel avec quelques soldats. Aucune trace de Rodney et du colonel d'ailleurs. Quand le médecin s'était enquis auprès d'eux Lorne lui avait appris qu'ils étaient retournés avec Ronon sur les lieux où Michael avait disparu. Ils reviendraient plus tard avec Jumper1.

Ils étaient rentrés et avaient bien sûr transité par l'infirmerie pour un bref examen. Carson avait noté avec agacement que Sheppard avait attendu qu'il en ait terminé avec Rodney pour repartir avec ce dernier. Il se reprit, il devait se faire des idées. En fait ça se passait souvent comme cela, il n'y avait là rien d'extraordinaire seulement que cette fois-ci il l'avait pris pour lui.

Il s'était imaginé un instant que le colonel l'avait fait exprès, qu'il surveillait Rodney.

C'était stupide.

Bon il était temps d'aller manger quelque chose. Il n'avait rien avalé depuis le matin et son estomac commençait à se rappeler à lui. Depuis les aller-retours du Dédale l'ordinaire s'était amélioré mais on ne pouvait pas non plus appeler cela de la grande cuisine. Rodney, lui, y trouvait son compte, il adorait. Carson songea avec nostalgie à la cuisine terrienne et surtout écossaise. Sa mère savait cuisiner, ça oui ! La cuisine écossaise c'était quelque chose, la meilleure du monde sans doute, n'en déplaise à certains. Les gens pensaient qu'elle se limitait au haggis, c'était une erreur, elle était bien plus variée que ça. Et le whisky ! Ah c'était autre chose que l'affreux tord-boyaux que Zelenka lui avait fourni lors de son dernier trafic avec les athosiens. Mais il fallait bien s'en contenter.

Oui, l'Ecosse lui manquait. Il avait maintenant le sentiment de n'en avoir pas assez profité quand il avait la chance d'y vivre. Ses études l'avaient contraint à partir tôt de son pays et plus il s'était avancé dans la vie plus il s'en était éloigné.

Et maintenant il avait envie de retrouver ses racines. Etait-ce le signe qu'il vieillissait ? Il y retournerait un jour, peut-être y vivrait-il une retraite paisible dans très longtemps, s'il y arrivait, si les wraith ou les genii ou il ne savait quoi encore ne l'avait pas tué d'ici là.

Il grimaça, voilà qu'il avait des idées morbides maintenant. Il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour rester en vie bien sur, il avait encore tant à faire, à voir, à découvrir. Son travail, ses recherches, ses amis, Rodney…

La soirée était déjà bien avancée et il n'y avait pas grand monde au mess. Il se saisit de son plateau et essaya d'oublier la cuisine écossaise. Il se concentra sur les pâtés emballés dans leurs petites boites hermétiques. De la nourriture aussi hygiénique qu'insipide. Il passa à la viande. Les « escalopes cordons bleus » le laissèrent rêveur. De la viande de dinde reconstituée avec à l'intérieur du fromage, pardon, de la crème de fromage et du jambon, le tout pané, c'était plus attirant ainsi. Les légumes, OK, là il fallait être juste, les athosiens et les autres peuples avec qui ils commerçaient les fournissaient en légumes et fruits frais, heureusement. Il eut un frisson en remarquant la jello bleue qui flageolait dans des soucoupes, Rodney adorait ça aussi. Il sourit.

-Carson, hé Carson !

Le scientifique l'interpellait à l'autre bout du mess. Il se trouvait avec le docteur Zelenka, pas l'ombre de Sheppard alentour. Le médecin sentit son moral remonter en flèche. Il se saisit de son plateau et s'installa en face de son ami.

-Ravi de vous voir, docteur Beckett, dit Zelenka d'un air ravi. Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie avec McKay mais il est plutôt de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui. Il essuya un regard noir du scientifique mais ne se démonta pas pour autant. Depuis son retour du site Alpha il passe son temps à râler et à s'énerver après tout le monde. Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait là-haut ? Il est revenu de..

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par une quinte de toux. Rodney venait d'avaler de travers.

-Hé, ça va Rodney ? demanda le médecin inquiet.

Le canadien se ressaisit et gratifia le tchèque d'un coup d'œil furibond.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit moi ? Demanda Radek, j'ai seulement parlé de votre humeur exécrable. Il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire à ça tout de même !

-Deux jours d'absence et je retrouve le laboratoire sans dessus-dessous, grogna Rodney à l'intention de Carson. Je me demande s'ils sont capables de faire quoi que ce soit quand je ne suis pas là.

-Il exagère doc, enfin, vous le connaissez aussi bien que moi, répliqua Radek en se levant. Bon, je vous laisse. Docteur Beckett, souffla t-il en se penchant à l'oreille du médecin, si vous voulez, je peux encore vous procurer de ce délicieux whisky athosien, un pur régal, n'est-ce pas ? Ou bien de la bière athosienne, bon, elle est loin d'égaler la bière tchèque qui est tout de même la meilleure du monde mais en ce lieu de restriction qu'est Atlantis, on fait avec ce qu'on a hein ?

-Zelenka ! s'exclama Rodney scandalisé, vous faites du trafic avec les athosiens ?

-Allons, Rodney, je suis au courant pour vos petits trafics de chocolat. Je sais que vous avez soudoyé Lindsey Novak et qu'elle travaille pour vous sur ce coup là.

Le canadien devint tout rouge, Carson Beckett s'esclaffa.

-Rodney, vous faites de la contrebande de chocolat ? S'exclama t-il entre deux hoquets de rire.

-Ben et alors, chacun son carburant hein ? Se justifia le canadien vexé.

-Et sous le nez de Caldwell encore ! dit Radek admiratif. Vous avez pas intérêt à vous faire prendre là !

-Je sais des choses, ne vous en faites pas. Vous ne me croirez jamais si je vous dit ce que Caldwell a embarqué en douce sur le Dédale. Il l'a fait passé par Novak alors vous pensez bien que je suis au courant.

-Quoi ? S'écrièrent Carson et Radek en même temps.

Rodney jeta un coup d'œil alentour avec un air de conspirateur et se mit à chuchoter.

-Disons que le commandant du Dédale est amateur d'un certain cinéma qui n'a vraiment rien de …culturel, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

-Aaah ! S'exclama Radek soudain intéressé. Est-ce qu'il aimerait le whisky athosien le colonel Caldwell ?

-Zelenka ! S'exclamèrent Carson et Rodney d'une même voix.

Mais le tchèque s'était déjà éloigné son plateau sur les bras.

-Rodney, commença Carson redevenant sérieux, je voulais justement vous parler. Je suppose que John Sheppard vous a fourni des informations à mon sujet. Je l'ai vu vous entraîner à l'écart sur le site et j'en ai déduit qu'il voulait vous mettre en garde contre moi.

-Carson, quoiqu'il ait dit, vous resterez toujours mon ami.

Le médecin ferma les yeux, fatigué et les ouvrit aussitôt. Il se lança.

-Rodney, vous avez compris que c'est plus que votre ami que je voudrais être.

Le canadien sourit, embarrassé.

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude Carson, je ne sais pas si je pourrais. En fait, je ne sais pas trop bien où j'en suis, je n'arrête pas d'y penser mais à chaque fois ça me donne le vertige, vous comprenez ?

-Oui, je crois que je comprends, Rodney, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça.

-Parfois je voudrais et d'autres fois je suis terrifié, avoua le scientifique.

Le médecin lui adressa un petit sourire compatissant. Il ne pouvait que comprendre et être patient, pourtant que n'aurait-il pas donné pour serrer cet homme là contre lui, l'embrasser, le rassurer et l'assurer de son amour. Il allait poser sa main sur celle de Rodney quand un mouvement interrompit son geste, John Sheppard venait de faire irruption dans le mess, accompagné de Ronon Dex.

Rodney suivit son regard. Il sembla hésiter puis se décida.

-Donnez-moi une heure, je vous retrouve sur la jetée sud mais Carson…je ne vous promets rien alors je vous en prie, n'attendez pas trop de moi.

Le médecin acquiesça silencieusement et se leva. Il croisa les deux hommes et les salua brièvement. Il déposa son plateau et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Au moment de franchir la porte il se retourna. Sheppard venait de s'installer à sa place en face de Rodney.

_A suivre_… 


	7. 7

7 ).

John Sheppard s'installa à la place occupée précédemment par Carson Beckett.

-Bonjour Rodney, comment ça va aujourd'hui ? Demanda t-il sur un ton jovial.

-Mais je vous en prie, colonel, installez-vous, ne vous gênez surtout pas.

-Allons McKay, vous êtes encore de mauvaise humeur. Votre laboratoire n'a pas explosé pendant votre absence, que je sache.

-Colonel, vos parents ne vous ont pas appris la politesse ? En l'occurrence de demander avant de vous installer à une table déjà occupée.

-Ma mère m'a parfaitement bien élevée, McKay, elle a toujours été fière de moi et c'est elle qui a fait ce grand et beau garçon, poli et bien élevé qui vous fait face, répliqua le militaire sur un ton ironique.

-Hum, et bien je suppose que l'amour maternel est aveugle, répliqua le scientifique en plongeant sa petite cuillère dans sa jello, elle vous a appris la modestie aussi ?

-C'est vous qui me dites ça, _à moi_ ! s'exclama le militaire suffoqué. Vous ne manquez pas de culot vous qui clamez à qui veut l'entendre que vous êtes un génie !

-Mais c'est parce que je le suis, colonel. Et je vais vous dire quelque chose qui va peut-être vous intéresser, ma mère ne m'a jamais appris à être humble, je vous l'assure.

-Je n'en doute pas McKay, je peux voir le résultat.

-Je peux voir la même chose chez vous, colonel. Bien sûr je ne parle pas d'intelligence et encore moins de génie. Je fais allusion à votre physique dont vous faites tant de cas et dont vous semblez si fier.

-McKay, vous faites erreur, je ne parle jamais de mon physique.

-Non, mais c'est tout comme, vous en jouez. Vous êtes aussi imbu de vous même que je le suis de mon génie.

-Vous avez encore vos parents McKay ? s'enquit le militaire qui ne voulait pas s'engager sur une pente qu'il sentait glissante. Il sentit qu'il valait mieux s'aventurer sur un autre chemin sinon Rodney ne manquerait pas de faire allusion aux " bimbos de l'espace " et à ses conquêtes et s'il y avait une chose qu'il détestait par-dessus tout c'était de s'entendre appeler Capitaine Kirk par le scientifique.

-Non, ils sont morts tous les deux, il ne me reste qu'une sœur et vous colonel ?

-Ils sont morts également, je n'ai personne pour me regretter sur Terre, même mon ex a dû m'oublier depuis longtemps.

-Pareil pour moi. Heureusement que nous n'avions pas de gosse. Quoique parfois je me demande si je n'ai pas le devoir de me reproduire, histoire de transmettre à l'humanité mon patrimoine génétique exceptionnel !

-McKay ! s'exclama Sheppard en regarda sous la table.

-Mais vous faites quoi colonel ?

-Je m'assure que vous n'avez pas les chevilles qui enflent là !

-Mais je plaisantais, vous n'avez donc pas le sens de l'humour. Bon, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas une qualité requise chez les militaires américains.

Le militaire eut une moue dédaigneuse, montrant par là qu'il se fichait bien de l'avis de Rodney sur l'armée américaine mais ne répondit pas. Les deux hommes se concentrèrent sur leur repas.

-Ronon n'était pas avec vous ? Demanda le scientifique curieux, je croyais l'avoir aperçu tout à l'heure.

-Oui mais il avait un renseignement à demander au docteur Beckett. A propos il était là, à ma place il y a un instant.

-Quel talent d'observation vous avez colonel ! admira Rodney ironique.

-McKay, rétorqua le militaire redevenant sérieux, n'oubliez pas la conversation que nous avons eu sur le site Alpha. Je vous ai mis en garde et j'espère que vous en tiendrez compte.

-Colonel, soupira le scientifique, Carson Beckett n'est pas un danger alors il n'y a pas lieu de me mettre en garde après lui. Je vous le répète, c'est un ami et cela m'est vraiment désagréable de vous entendre parler de lui ainsi.

-C'est pour votre bien Rodney. Vous parliez de quoi avec lui tout à l'heure ?

-Mais cela ne vous regarde pas Sheppard ! S'exclama le canadien devenant tout rouge. Il saisit son plateau et se leva brusquement.

-Hum, je vois, ah vous voilà Ronon, asseyez-vous, Rodney allait justement s'en aller. A tout à l'heure McKay !

-Co..comment ça à tout à l'heure, s'étonna le scientifique en fronçant les sourcils.

-Rodney, ce soir nous sommes attendus tous les quatre, Teyla, Ronon, vous et moi par Elisabeth afin de planifier nos prochaines missions, vous avez oublié ?

-Euh, non..enfin, oui, avoua Rodney.

-Dans une demi-heure, soyez à l'heure. Mais vous avez l'air ennuyé, vous aviez un rendez-vous peut-être ? S'enquit le militaire sur un ton faussement navré. Il s'aperçut avec plaisir que l'embarras du canadien augmentait Celui-ci rougissait de plus belle. Oh, c'était un rendez-vous d'ordre privé ? _Elle_ est jolie au moins

Le scientifique lui adressa un regard noir.

-Ce n'est pas vos affaires Sheppard, je fais ce que je veux, gronda le scientifique. Dans l'énervement il laissa glisser les couverts de son plateau. Ronon les ramassa et les reposa à leur place.

-Merci Ronon. Vous savez ce que j'apprécie chez vous, dit-il en s'adressant au satedien, c'est que vous ne vous mêlez pas de la vie des autres. Il y en a qui devrait en prendre de la graine.

Sur ce il lança un regard entendu au colonel et s'en fut.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a McKay, demanda Ronon en tirant vainement sur la petite languette en plastique de la boite hermétique qui contenait une espèce de pâté en gelée.

-C'est pas son jour, grommela Sheppard. Donnez-moi ça, c'est trucs n'ont pas été conçus pour des grosses paluches comme les votre.

Il tira sur la languette et expulsa la pellicule de plastique. Tenez, voilà, vous pouvez manger.

Ronon extirpa le pâté et l'enfourna en un seul morceau dans sa bouche.

John soupira.

-Vous avez un problème avec lui ?

Cela sonnait comme une question mais le militaire ne s'y trompa pas. C'était une affirmation. Il connaissait suffisamment le satedien pour faire la différence. Peu de choses échappaient à ce dernier et il possédait un don d'observation indiscutable, certainement aiguisé par ses années de fuites quand il servait de gibier aux wraith. Cette longue traque avait développé pas mal de talents très utiles à l'équipe, John ne s'y était pas trompé quand il l'avait pris avec lui.

De plus Ronon était un homme perspicace.

-J'essaie d'aider Rodney à ne pas faire des erreurs qu'il pourrait regretter ensuite. Mais il faut dire qu'il n'est pas très coopératif, expliqua Sheppard.

-Il est libre, argua le coureur tout en soulevant une escalope panée entière avec sa fourchette. Il s'absorba dans la contemplation de cette étrange nourriture puis finit par se décider. La viande suivit le pâté.

John le regarda, fasciné. Mais comment faisait-il pour avaler tout cela d'un coup ?

-Rodney est..comment dire ? C'est quelqu'un de très intelligent, le plus intelligent mais il est influençable, vulnérable même, il ne veut pas le reconnaître mais il a besoin d'aide et de conseils.

-Et en quoi cela vous concerne qu'il fasse des erreurs, Sheppard ?

-Ronon, McKay fait partie de notre équipe. S'il a des problèmes cela pourrait avoir des répercutions et entraîner des complications qui auraient éventuellement de graves conséquences sur nos missions.

-Non, affirma le satedien sur un ton péremptoire.

-Non quoi ? Demanda le militaire étonné.

-Non, Sheppard, ce n'est pas la raison. McKay est un homme, c'est un adulte tout à fait capable de se prendre en charge. Il jeta un coup d'œil perçant au militaire assis en face de lui. Vous ne me dites pas tout. Il attendit un moment et souleva sa fourchette sur laquelle se tenait en équilibre une montagne de purée. Vous avez vos secrets, continua t-il. Nous avons tous nos secrets, McKay, vous, moi et les autres. Et nos raisons d'agir. Parfois le cœur nous les dicte, d'autres fois la raison, c'est comme ça. Nous faisons nos expériences et nous apprenons, souvent tout seuls. Il sourit en désignant sa fourchette. Très bon, continua t-il en dégustant la purée.

-Mais Ronon, c'est mon ami, vous comprenez tout de même le sens de ce mot, non ? demanda le colonel tout en soulevant un sourcil. Je veux seulement lui éviter de faire des erreurs et d'en souffrir ensuite.

Le satédien le dévisagea quelque secondes sans rien dire. John Sheppard, mal à l'aise se tortilla sur sa chaise.

-Votre ami ? Demanda t-il sur un ton dubitatif.

Le militaire ne répondit pas et feignit de s'intéresser subitement à la purée qui accompagnait sa viande.

Les deux hommes se turent et s'absorbèrent dans leur repas. Ce ne fut qu'au dessert que Ronon reprit la parole.

-Laissez-le, dit-il brusquement repoussant la jello bleue sur le bord de son assiette. Les hommes ont le droit de faire des erreurs parfois, elles ont leur place. Et puis, qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'au contraire il n'est pas en train de faire une expérience qui le rendra heureux et lui apportera ces moments de bonheurs auxquels nous aspirons tous ?

_A suivre…_

_**J'en ai marre de voir Ronon comme une grosse brute écervelée. Pour moi c'est un homme que les circonstances ont obligé à occulter certains aspects de la civilisation et qui n'a guère eu le loisir de pratiquer la conversation de salon pendant ses années de coureur. Bon, c'est vrai que c'était un militaire mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'être perspicace et intelligent et de savoir s'exprimer. D'ailleurs, je lui trouve un regard très intelligent, il n'a pas l'œil morne et l'air avachi comme certains dans la série…Hum, suivez mon regard**._


	8. 8

8 )

Rodney McKay quitta le mess contrarié. Il avait oublié cette fichue réunion pourtant programmée depuis une bonne semaine. Il allait être obligé de reporter son rendez-vous avec Carson. D'un autre coté peut-être cela lui donnerait un peu plus de temps pour réfléchir et déterminer quels étaient ses sentiments envers le médecin.

Il se rendit à l'infirmerie mais elle était quasiment déserte. Un infirmier vint à sa rencontre.

-Docteur McKay, est-ce que je peux vous aider ?

-Je dois parler au docteur Beckett expliqua Rodney, il n'est pas là ?

-Le docteur ne peut pas être dérangé actuellement, je suis désolé mais il est en chambre stérile. Je peux lui passer un message quand il sortira si vous voulez.

Rodney afficha une mine contrariée. Mince, il ne pouvait pas dire à cet homme qu'il avait un rendez-vous avec le médecin, il tenait à rester discret et n'avait certainement pas envie qu'on se mette à jaser sur leur compte, à Carson et lui.

-Euh..dites-lui que je suis passé et que pour ce soir c'est annulé, il comprendra.

-Je transmettrai, répondit l'infirmier, dites, docteur, vous allez bien ? Vous avez besoin de quelque chose parce que dans ce cas là je peux vous chercher un autre médecin si vous le désirez ?

-Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas l'air bien ? Questionna le scientifique subitement alarmé.

-Non, rassurez-vous, le rassura l'infirmier qui sourit intérieurement. Le docteur McKay était réputé pour être un peu angoissé dès qu'il s'agissait de sa propre santé. On ne le taxait pas d'hypocondriaque mais parfois ce n'était pas loin. Vous avez l'air en pleine forme, je voulais seulement savoir si vous aviez un problème médical.

-Non, non, ça ira, assura le scientifique en battant en retraite, tout va bien, transmettez seulement mon message.

-OK, pas de problème, docteur.

Rodney prit la direction du bureau d'Elisabeth, tout en espérant qu'une mission ne serait pas programmée pour le lendemain, il avait du travail dans son laboratoire mais d'autre part peut-être que le rendez-vous avec Carson pourrait-être reporté au lendemain soir ?

Il en était là dans ses pensées quand une main s'abattit avec force sur son épaule.

-Ronon ! sursauta t-il, vous m'avez fait peur ! Mais c'est pas vrai ça, vous êtes pire que Conan vous !

Le satedien éclata de rire, il avait adoré Conan le Barbare qu'il avait vu avec Sheppard, McKay et Teyla .

-McKay, vous étiez ailleurs ! Vous allez bien ?

-Oui, pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas l'air d'aller bien ? s'agaça le scientifique. Cela faisait deux fois qu'on lui demandait la même chose en cinq minutes.

-Si, si, c'est seulement que vous sortiez de l'infirmerie, répliqua Ronon.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit évasivement le scientifique. Nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher sans quoi Elisabeth va nous remonter les bretelles.

-J'ai pas de bretelles, fit remarquer le satédien avec sérieux.

Rodney soupira et entreprit d'expliquer à Ronon le sens de cette expression.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Carson Beckett contempla pensivement le mot déposé par un infirmier sur son bureau. Merde ! Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Rodney avait lui-même proposé ce rendez-vous au mess et maintenant voilà qu'il changeait d'avis. Que lui avait raconté Sheppard ?

Il caressa un moment l'idée de se rendre dans les quartiers du scientifique afin de tirer cela au clair puis se ravisa. Cela ne servait à rien, si Rodney voulait le voir la balle était dans son camp. D'ailleurs peut-être avait-il eut un empêchement ?

Mais pourquoi avait-il ainsi craqué sur le site Alpha ! S'il n'avait pas eu ce moment de faiblesse, il n'en serait pas là, malade d'angoisse devant ce foutu message.

Bien sûr il serait toujours amoureux mais l'intéressé n'en saurait rien. Il aurait continué ainsi, côtoyant son ami presque chaque jour, l'aimant en silence sans réponse et sans certitude .

Carson redoutait que sa démarche sur le site ait finalement pour conséquence d'éloigner Rodney de lui.

Il soupira, c'était si difficile. Il adorait son travail, ses recherches mais il se demanda une fois de plus s'il ne devrait pas partir et oublier. Il n'était pas aussi attaché à la cité que Rodney où même Sheppard.

Mais s'il avait une relation amoureuse avec le scientifique, il resterait. Il savait que Rodney ne partirait pas et d'ailleurs jamais il ne l'obligerait à faire un choix pareil.

Carson avait le sentiment qu'il existait comme un lien entre la cité et le scientifique et aussi, il l'admettait à contrecœur avec Sheppard. Certains d'entre eux semblaient faire corps avec Atlantis. Ils en étaient peut-être inconscients mais Carson était persuadé qu'il existait une symbiose entre eux.

Il sourit, ce n'était pas une réflexion très scientifique mais depuis qu'il vivait ici, il avait dû comme les autres laisser derrière lui des préjugés et des idées préconçues. C'était un autre univers, tout y était nouveau et il fallait l'aborder avec un regard neuf.

Bon, en attendant, autant qu'il occupe son temps utilement. Il se rendit dans son laboratoire et se pencha de nouveau sur le rétrovirus.

Deux heures plus tard il émergea la tête lourde et la nuque douloureuse. Il songea qu'il ferait mieux d'aller se coucher s'il voulait être en forme le lendemain mais il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas vraiment sommeil. Il se demanda ce que faisait le scientifique à cette heure avancée. Dormait-il ou bien travaillait-il dans son laboratoire ?

Rodney était capable de passer des nuits blanches à travailler quand il était sur un projet où une découverte. Combien de fois avait-il demandé des stimulants à Carson ? Ce dernier les lui avait fourni de mauvaise grâce mais incapable de résister au regard brillant d'excitation du scientifique.

Le médecin s'étira. Ce qu'il avait besoin à l'heure actuelle c'était de respirer.

Il songea au grand balcon. C'était l'endroit idéal à cette heure ci de la nuit. Il faisait face à l'océan sans aucune structure pour boucher partiellement la vue sur les cotés comme à l'infirmerie.

Il emprunta les couloirs silencieux et entrebâilla la grande baie vitrée. Il s'y faufila et se retrouva dehors.

La nuit était tiède et il offrit son visage au vent. C'était si agréable. Il s'appuya à cette même rambarde où Kolya avait menacé Rodney l'année dernière pendant la tempête. A cette pensée son cœur fit une embardée. Rodney avait failli être tué, d'ailleurs ils avaient tous manqué y passer ce jour là. Heureusement ils s'en étaient bien sortis et ils étaient encore en vie. Enfin pas tous, depuis un an il y avait eu des morts et des disparus. Lors de cette fameuse tempête il avait eu de petites dissensions avec Ford, pas grand chose. Le jeune homme était impétueux et prenait son rôle très au sérieux.

Qu'était-il devenu ? Il n'avait pas pu le sauver et cet échec lui pesait encore.

-Vous faites de l'insomnie docteur ?

La voix du colonel Sheppard le fit sursauter. L'homme s'était approché de lui en silence. Il tenait un objet entre ses mains et Carson reconnut un détecteur de signe de vie.

-Vous vous assurez que tout le monde est couché colonel ? Demanda le medecin désignant le petit écran.

-Non, pas spécialement, j'aime bien me promener dans la cité la nuit, je me sens particulièrement proche d'elle comme si ...

Il se tut subitement se demandant si le médecin n'allait pas le prendre pour un dingue.

-Je comprends, répliqua Beckett songeant à la réflexion qu'il se faisait précédemment sur les liens qui unissaient Atlantis à certains.

Le militaire le dévisagea pensivement.

-Vous êtes un type bien docteur Beckett, si, je le pense sincèrement, ajouta t-il devant le regard sceptique du médecin.

-Ce n'est pas l'impression que j' ai eu sur le site Alpha.

-Vous savez très bien pourquoi.

-Il s'agit de Rodney, bien sûr. Vous ne pouvez pas supporter l'idée qu'il y ait quoique ce soit entre lui et moi, asséna le médecin.

-McKay n'est pas comme vous Beckett, laissez-le tranquille.

-Ca veut dire quoi colonel « pas comme vous », il s'agit de sentiments malgré ce que vous semblez penser et je ne veux pas l'utiliser ni profiter de lui et puisque cela semble vous intéresser, sachez que je suis amoureux de Rodney McKay, ça vous en bouche un coin n'est-ce pas ?

Il vit le beau visage devant lui où le dégoût se mêlait à la fureur.

-Mais comment pouvez-vous dire cela ! explosa le militaire, vous voulez le..le pervertir !

Le médecin resta un moment stupéfait puis éclata de rire.

-Le pervertir ? Mais où allez vous chercher ces mots colonel ? Le pervertir ! Elle est bien bonne celle là. Vous voulez que je fasse la liste de toutes les femmes que vous avez _perverti _sur cette cité et parmi les autres peuples ? Comment Rodney vous appelle t-il déjà ? Ah oui, capitaine Kirk. Allons, ajouta t-il plus sérieusement, vous ne croyez pas que vous allez un peu loin, là, John ?

Le militaire se mordit les lèvres et rougit.

-Bon, OK doc, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, admit-il s'appuyant à la rambarde, c'est seulement que je ne comprends pas, c'est si soudain.

-Ce n'est pas soudain pour moi, répliqua le médecin. Il observa le profil sans défaut du militaire, je voudrais vous poser une question, ne le prenez pas mal mais on dirait que vous êtes jaloux, quels sont vos sentiments pour Rodney ?

Le militaire le regarda, choqué.

-Comment ça, _mes _sentiments pour McKay ? Mais il s'agit d'un coéquipier, d'un ami même, mais qu'allez-vous imaginer ?

-Mais alors pourquoi avez-vous cette réaction ? Vous avez des préjugés envers les homosexuels colonel ? Vous savez, vous ne seriez ni le premier ni le dernier.

Le militaire détourna le regard, mal à l'aise.

-Je…enfin non, je crois pas, je ne sais pas en fait, avoua t-il. Ecoutez, ça me gênerait pas du tout si vous vous intéressiez à un autre...enfin, vous comprenez ?

-Alors nous en revenons encore à Rodney parce qu'il s'agit bien de lui et c'est ça qui vous dérange, exprima le médecin. Je ne comprends pas, vous prétendez ne pas avoir de sentiment amoureux à son égard, OK mais je doute que vous ayez de l'amitié pour lui également.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser cela, Carson ? demanda Sheppard en haussant les sourcils.

-Vous voulez vraiment savoir John ? Et bien, puisque c'est le moment des explications, je vais vous le dire : C'est votre attitude à son égard. Vous êtes dédaigneux quand vous vous adressez à lui, limite méprisant même, et dur. Vous le rabaissez constamment, vous ne laissez pas passer une occasion de vous moquer de lui et vous ne manquez jamais de souligner ses défauts et ses faiblesses. Et malgré le nombre de fois qu'il a sauvé nos fesses, vous ne lui avez jamais exprimé le moindre mot de gratitude, ça vous aurait arraché les lèvres, c'est sûr.

-Vous avez fini docteur Beckett ? demanda le militaire avec une moue de dédain. C'est McKay qui vous a raconté ça ? Il vient vers vous se faire consoler et se plaindre du méchant Sheppard qui lui mène la vie dure ?

Le médecin perdit son sang-froid, il attrapa Sheppard par sa veste et le plaqua contre un mur. Sur le coup de la surprise le militaire ne réagit pas. Carson était rouge de colère.

-Ca suffit maintenant John ! explosa t-il. Vous savez très bien que c'est faux, Rodney ne viendrait jamais se plaindre, il encaisse et ne dit rien, vous le savez très bien et c'est pourquoi vous en profitez. Je sais tout ça parce que j'écoute quand il me parle, je lis entre les lignes, je déchiffre ses sentiments. Et il n'y a pas que Rodney qui me raconte, les autres aussi. Vous savez, les gens éprouvent parfois l'envie de se confier, de se lâcher un peu alors parfois quand je les soigne, ils me parlent un peu leur journée, de leurs angoisses et moi je les écoute, j'essaie de les réconforter, vous pouvez comprendre cela non ?

Le militaire, toujours acculé au mur hocha la tête.

-OK, doc, lâchez-moi s'il vous plait, je ne voulais pas dire ça, je sais bien que McKay ne se plaint pas mais je ne suis pas le monstre d'égoïsme que vous avez l'air de croire, vous savez.

Le médecin lâcha le militaire, il se sentait d'un coup fatigué. Les propos de Sheppard l'avaient mis hors de lui, il tenta de se ressaisir.

-Excusez-moi, déclara t-il à contrecœur, vous m'avez poussé à bout là, c'était vraiment injuste ce que vous avez dit sur Rodney.

-Et ce que vous avez dit sur moi, Carson ?

Le médecin hésita.

-Je le pensais, John, répliqua t-il avec franchise, j'ai de l'estime pour vous mais je ne vous comprends pas et je ne comprends toujours pas quels sont vos sentiments pour Rodney. Il fixa l'homme quelques instants. Rodney n'est pas votre propriété ni la mienne, il n'appartient à personne, affirma t-il sur un ton résolu.

Il scruta le militaire. Tout dans le regard de l'autre homme lui disait que ce dernier pensait exactement le contraire. Les yeux bleus et les yeux noisette s'affrontèrent quelques secondes puis finalement le médecin capitula.

-Je vous souhaite de trouver le sommeil, colonel, dit-il en s'éclipsant.

_A suivre…_


	9. 9

Episode : 2-19 Inferno

9 )

Rodney McKay regarda le colonel Sheppard dans les yeux. Ce dernier avait les lèvres pincées et le fixait sans aménité.

Ils se trouvaient sur Taranis où ils avaient été appelés à l'aide par le chancelier Lycus et la scientifique Norina à propos de leur bouclier en mauvais état.

Rodney se demanda si Norina devinait la tension entre les deux hommes. Il avait entendu dire que les femmes avaient un sixième sens pour ces choses là mais il ne savait pas si c'était vrai, peut-être étaient-elle seulement plus subtiles. On pouvait compter sur elles pour saisir l'atmosphère du moment, enfin, c'était la conclusion qu'il en retirait après avoir souvent travaillé avec Samantha Carter.

Quoique celle là, Norina, avait plus des allures de potiche que de scientifique mais elle était tout de même charmante et puis dès le départ elle ne s'était pas prétendue à la hauteur du génie de Rodney. Elle avait même reconnu être largement dépassée par la technologie des anciens.

Un bon point pour elle.

Mais cela n'empêchait pas Sheppard de tenter de le rabaisser devant elle. Dès le départ il avait rappelé devant Norina que lui, Rodney avait fait sauter plusieurs planètes.

Cela n'était pas du goût de Rodney. Il détestait qu'on lui rappelle cette histoire et le colonel le savait très bien. D'ailleurs il le fixait avec un petit air victorieux qui donnait envie à Rodney de lui retourner une paire de claques. Il se demanda s'il n'allait pas évoquer l'histoire de l'insecte coincé dans le cou de Sheppard ( lui aussi détestait qu'on mentionne ça ) mais il se ravisa. Il n'allait certes pas entrer dans le jeu du militaire.

-Ce n'était pas de ma faute, dit-il simplement.

Il pensa à Beckett là-bas sur Atlantis. Que dirait-il de ça ? Sheppard risquait de leur pourrir la vie à tous les deux, c'était certain s'ils avaient une relation. Le militaire en avait les moyens mais Rodney aussi, il saurait se défendre.

Il se rendit compte à ce moment là qu'il venait d'envisager sérieusement une relation avec le médecin. Mais était-il vraiment amoureux de lui ? Il revit en pensée les beaux yeux bleus qui l'avaient regardé avec tant d'amour sur le site Alpha, les lèvres si proches des siennes. Il frissonna. Oui, il était indéniablement attiré par Carson mais jusqu'où irait-il avec lui ? Et qu'attendait vraiment le médecin ? Voulait-il véritablement s'engager dans une relation stable ?

Et lui Rodney, le voulait-il aussi ? Ce serait absolument différent de ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à présent, il s'aventurerait en territoire inconnu avec Carson pour le guider. Il faudrait alors qu'il lui accorde toute sa confiance. Et puis il y avait autre chose. Allait-il pouvoir avoir des relations sexuelles avec un homme ? Il avait bien compris que Carson n'était pas un novice, ça le rassurait un peu mais ce ne serait pas évident.

Tout cela l'excitait et l'effrayait en même temps.

Le scientifique se demanda ce que Carson avait pensé du rendez-vous manqué de la veille, il espéra qu'il aurait compris que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il n'avait même pas pu l'avertir qu'il partait en mission, Sheppard l'avait tiré du lit à l'aube pour le lui annoncer. Il y avait une urgence sur cette planète et des gens avaient réclamé leur aide.

Il jeta un regard de mépris à Sheppard qui venait juste de claironner qu'il faudrait peut-être faire venir Zelenka s'il n'avançait pas dans l'ébauche d'une solution et se pencha sur sa console.

John Sheppard se mordit les lèvres et sourit à Norina qui lui renvoya un sourire un peu pincé. Il se demanda s'il n'y était pas allé un peu fort. En fait, il ne voulait aucun mal à Rodney mais il avait de la peine à comprendre. C'était étrange tout de même comme situation. Il avait du ressentiment envers Beckett, il avait détourné Rodney de…de quoi d'ailleurs ? De lui ? Non, c'était absurde. En aucun cas il ne revendiquait McKay comme lui appartenant malgré ce que Carson avait l'air de croire mais à quelque part il avait toujours pensé avoir une certaine exclusivité sur le scientifique. C'était stupide mais c'était _son_ scientifique, celui qui faisait partie de _son _équipe, _sa _petite famille à lui en quelque sorte. Une famille qu'il formait avec Rodney, Teyla et Ronon et qui avait autrefois compris un autre membre maintenant disparu, Ford.

A cet instant là, Sheppard comprit que son attitude pouvait venir de là. Cette famille était devenue sa vie, son équilibre et il ne voulait pas la perdre, il ne voulait pas la voir se disloquer.

Et aussi...Il y avait autre chose de plus profond, enfoui au fond de lui mais il ne laisserait pas ceci remonter à la surface, jamais.

La voix haut perchée de Rodney, celle qui traduisait la panique le tira de ses pensées.

-Ca va exploser ! Le volcan va exploser !

Comme pour confirmer ses dires le sol se mit à trembler.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Le docteur Beckett remplit rapidement un sac de ce qu'il estima avoir besoin dans les circonstances présentes. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de précisions. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'Elisabeth l'avait enjoint de se rendre sur Taranis où se trouvait déjà Rodney. La planète était menacée par l'éruption imminent d'un volcan et il y avait des blessés. Il espéra que son ami n'en faisait pas partie mais si c'était le cas il pensait que la dirigeante l'aurait précisé.

Tout en se rendant dans la salle où se trouvait la porte, il songeait à Rodney. Il l'aimait et la confrontation de la veille au soir avec Sheppard n'y changerait rien. Sa seule crainte était d'entraîner Rodney sur un chemin glissant, où en tout cas semé d'embûches.

Une fois de plus le docteur Beckett se posa des questions à propos du colonel Sheppard et de son attitude face à Rodney et lui. Pourquoi le militaire ressentait-il un tel besoin de protéger Rodney et pourquoi le prenait-il, lui Carson pour une menace ? Se pouvait-il que Sheppard aie également des sentiments amoureux envers le scientifique ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Mais les sentiments de John Sheppard envers Rodney McKay lui semblaient tout de même ambigus .

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Carson Beckett fut comme ses compagnons auparavant surprit par le décor austère du complexe scientifique de Taranis mais il ne s'y attarda pas. Il salua brièvement mais chaleureusement Rodney et se dirigea vers le blessé.

L'homme avait une large blessure à la tête, il posa un bandage et ordonna son évacuation vers Atlantis. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la baie vitrée, déjà de nombreux habitants de Taranis se dirigeaient vers la porte des étoiles, l'évacuation avait commencée.

Il sut que Rodney se trouvait derrière lui avant de le voir. La chair de poule courut sur sa nuque et descendit le long de son dos. Le scientifique ne dit rien mais se pencha au dessus de son épaule pour observer l'extérieur. Il ferma les yeux un moment, goûtant le plaisir de se sentir si proche de celui qu'il désirait et les rouvrit quand il sentit le sol secoué par un violent tremblement. Il entendit le cri d'horreur de Norina.

La porte des étoiles venait de tomber dans la lave.

_A suivre…._


	10. 10

C'est le foutoir sur le site, je ne plus plus combien de fois le chapitre 9 a disparu et réapparu. Bon, j'envoie le 10, on verra bien.

_Episode : Toujours Inferno mais à ma sauce comme d'habitude c'est à dire que j'ai repris des situations, inventé d'autres et fait comme j'en avais envie_. _Ca sert à ça les fanfics._

10 )

La maison de pierre était en partie éventrée. Il n'en restait plus que trois pans de mur mais c'était là que Ronon et Teyla avaient pu rassembler les colons survivants. Le docteur Beckett s'occupait déjà des premiers blessés.

Carson essuya la transpiration qui coulait sur son front et se pencha sur un petit garçon au visage maculé de terre. Un filet de sang coulait sur l'œil de l'enfant et le médecin s'assit en face de lui en souriant. Le garçon d'abord timide finit par lui rendre son sourire.

-Teyla, passez-moi une compresse s'il vous plait.

L'athosienne s'exécuta et déchiqueta l'enveloppe stérile. Elle tendit la compresse au médecin qui s'en empara et nettoya le visage de l'enfant. Carson examina la plaie et fut soulagé. Il ne s'agissait que d'une entaille peu profonde à l'arcade sourcilière.

-C'est bon, fils, ça va aller, déclara t-il en tapotant la petite tête brune. Où sont tes parents ?

L'enfant haussa les épaules.

-Je sais pas, ma famille est restée là-bas, dit-il en désignant l'extérieur. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Nous sommes des colons, ça ne fait pas longtemps que nous vivons ici, mes parents disaient que nous serions en sécurité.

-Je vais les chercher, déclara Ronon en ébouriffant les cheveux de l'enfant, je te les ramènerais.

Carson regarda le satédien s'éloigner. C' était quelqu'un de bien. Un homme entier. Le médecin avait désapprouvé son attitude vis à vis de Michael sur Atlantis mais l'avait aussi compris. La haine que Ronon Dex portait aux wraith était à la hauteur de ce qu'il avait souffert. C'était un homme loyal, prêt à se sacrifier pour les autres et certainement pas aussi retors que certains. Il songeait à Sheppard, bien sûr. Quand le médecin se remémora l'attitude du militaire il sentit de nouveau une bouffée de colère monter en lui. Il serra les poings.

-Docteur ? Docteur Beckett ?

Teyla le scrutait, inquiète.

-Docteur, ça va ?

Le médecin reprit ses esprits et sourit à l'athosienne. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de laisser ses problèmes personnels prendre le pas sur son travail. Il se morigéna, mais à quoi pensait-il là ?

-Ca va Teyla, juste un petit moment de fatigue, ce n'est rien.

Il vit l'athosienne se détendre.

-Je comprends, docteur Beckett, dit-elle gentiment, que faisons-nous avec les blessés ?

-Il faut pour commencer opérer une sélection. Les cas les plus graves seront évacués en premier, décida le médecin reprenant tout à fait le dessus.

Cela ne servait à rien de prodiguer des soins sur place, ils n'en avaient plus le temps, il se mit au travail, séparant rapidement les blessés en plusieurs groupes attendant leur téléportation sur le Dédale.

Teyla semblait en grande discussion avec un certain Vonos qui pensait qu'ils ne trouveraient leur salut qu'en rejoignant un fleuve se trouvant à une journée de marche. C'était impossible. Il regarda en direction de l'athosienne et ressentit un coup au cœur. Bloody hell ! c'était incroyable ! Une pluie de cendres commençait à tomber et recouvrir le paysage alentour.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

A bord du vaisseau Rodney se démenait comme un diable. Ils devaient sortir de là. Il était mort d'inquiétude pour Carson. Sheppard l'avait envoyé avec Ronon et Teyla pour secourir les colons et depuis il n'avait plus de nouvelles. Il se concentrait sur les moteurs de l'Hyppaforalkus, que bien sûr Sheppard avait rebaptisé à son idée. L'Orion ! Quel manque d' imagination ! Bon, enfin ce n'était pas le moment, de toute façon le colonel avait toujours eu un goût plutôt discutable pour tout rebaptiser. Pour l'instant, il fallait qu'ils sortent de là, tous.

De toute façon, il ne laisserait pas Carson derrière lui, il n'en était pas question, n'en déplaise à Sheppard. Ce dernier était parti aider le médecin à évacuer les survivants vers l'Orion et il avait intérêt à ramener Carson sain et sauf !

Il entendit un bruit de course derrière lui, il se retourna le cœur battant. C'était Sheppard.

Le colonel fixa le regard clair qui l'interrogeait.

-Beckett est avec Norina, Rodney, dit-il doucement, il aide les colons à embarquer. Tout va bien.

-Merci colonel.

Rodney se détourna, il ne voulait pas que le militaire voit les larmes de soulagement qui lui montaient aux yeux.

-Rodney, souffla le militaire dans son dos, j'espère que nous en sortirons vivants mais sinon, je vous demande de…hum, de m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, je crois que j'ai été un peu dur. Je tiens à vous, vous savez, enfin, je veux dire à votre amitié même si je ne le montre pas.

Le scientifique se retourna et le dévisagea avec étonnement.

-Merci colonel, je suis heureux de l'entendre, votre amitié m'est précieuse à moi aussi.

-Merci Rodney. Vous savez, je ne doute pas que vous nous sortirez de là, c'est une habitude chez vous.

A la grande surprise du scientifique le militaire le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

-Rodney, je..j'aurai voulu, murmura John Sheppard d'une voix étouffée, Le canadien sentit son souffle chaud dans son cou, il n'osa pas bouger. Puis le militaire le libéra brusquement. Je vais chercher les autres, déclara en se sauvant précipitamment, laissant Rodney perplexe.

Quelques minutes plus tard il était de retour avec Carson et Norina. Ronon et Teyla n'étaient pas avec eux. Le scientifique espéra qu'ils auraient eu le temps d'être téléportés sur le Dédale. Il se retint de serrer l'écossais dans ses bras. Ils n'avaient plus le temps, le compte à rebours venait de commencer. Les deux hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux alors que le monde explosait autour d'eux.

Carson entendit vaguement le colonel faire une plaisanterie douteuse de pilote de ligne et sentit son estomac se soulever en même temps que le vaisseau s'élevait dans le ciel.

Très loin, là-haut une fenêtre s'ouvrit, projetant l'Orion et ses passagers dans l'espace.

Ils étaient sauvés.

La voix du colonel Caldwell retentit, bientôt suivie par celle de Teyla et Ronon. Sur les deux vaisseaux, des cris de joie retentirent.

Carson serra fort la main de Rodney.

-Ce soir, souffla le scientifique à son oreille, jetée sud.

_A suivre…_


	11. Chapter 11

11 )

Carson Beckett s'assit à l'extrémité de la jetée sud. Il était en avance mais il ne pensait pas vraiment pouvoir s'occuper jusqu'à l'heure du rendez-vous. Il se sentait anxieux.

L'enfer de Taranis était derrière eux. Finalement tout s'était bien terminé et le colonel avait à sa disposition un nouveau jouet, l'Orion.

Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que tout était résolu. Quoiqu'il en soit le militaire s'était montré courtois à son égard et prévenant envers Rodney, il l'avait noté tout au long de la journée, lors du débriefing, des discutions qu'ils avaient eu et des conclusions sur cette aventure mais il ne savait pas trop si cela lui faisait plaisir où non. Et puis il y avait le fait qu'un vaisseau ruche approchait d'Atlantis et ce n'était certainement pas bon signe, ils devaient être soudés pour faire face à cette nouvelle menace.

Et puis manifestement Rodney ne savait pas trop bien où il en était. Mais quand le canadien avait exprimé ses doutes au mess, il n'avait pas rejeté non plus l'idée d'un lien possible entre eux et c'était lui qui avait reconduit le rendez-vous.

Carson se doutait bien que ce serait difficile pour Rodney si ce dernier s'avérait avoir des sentiments pour lui. Avoir une relation amoureuse avec une personne du même sexe n'était pas toujours facile à assumer, ni psychologiquement ni physiquement. Surtout quand il s'agissait de la première fois.

Mais Rodney était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, il était formidablement intelligent et avait la capacité de s'adapter aux situations nouvelles sans trop de heurts. C'était certainement dû à sa nature curieuse. Carson comptait beaucoup là dessus.

Son regard courut sur le sol et il s'aperçut qu'il cherchait machinalement un galet à jeter dans l'eau. Décidément les vieilles habitudes étaient ancrées en chacun.

Sur Atlantis il n'y avait pas de galet bien sûr, ni de sable, ni d'os de seiche échoué, de coquillages où de méduses. Même les goémons semblaient ne pouvoir s'accrocher à la structure lisse de la cité.

Il faisait presque sombre, c'était aussi bien, il ne sentait pas vraiment à l'aise et ne voulait pas que Rodney s'aperçoive de son trouble.

A quelque part il se sentait égoïste. Sur quel chemin voulait-il entraîner le scientifique ? Pas sur le plus facile, non. Si Rodney répondait à ses attentes ils devraient se cacher, c'était certain. Mais la dissimulation, les rencontres secrètes, les mensonges, cela correspondait si peu à la nature du scientifique.

Et s'il laissait tomber ? Mais il était amoureux de Rodney, il l'aimait plus que tout et un dénouement était proche, d'une façon où d'une autre.

Carson Beckett se fit le serment qu'il respecterait le choix de Rodney et quelque soit sa décision il resterait toujours proche du scientifique, l'aiderait et le soutiendrait comme il l'avait fait jusqu'à présent. Il pourrait toujours compter sur lui.

Il s'assit sur le bord de la jetée et observa les silhouettes des tours fuselées qui de dressaient dans le ciel sombre.

-Vous rêvez, Carson ?

Le médecin sursauta, Rodney venait de surgir à ses coté. Il s'assit à son tour et contempla lui aussi la cité.

-Je ne m'imagine plus la quitter réellement, murmura le scientifique, je me sens chez moi ici. J'y trouve tout ce dont j'ai besoin, tout ce qui est nécessaire à ma vie.

-Tout Rodney ? Questionna Carson qui se demanda son ami n'essayait pas de lui faire passer un message.

-Un travail passionnant, des défis capables de stimuler mon intellect comme il n'en existe pas sur Terre, de nouvelles découvertes, tous les jours, que pourrais-je demander de plus ?

-Des amis par exemple.

-Mais je vous ai Carson, et Zelenka, même si on se chamaille tout le temps et Elisabeth, Ronon, il ne le dira pas mais je sais bien qu'il m'apprécie, bon, en vérité c'est Teyla qui me l'a dit, avoua t-il. Justement il y a Teyla aussi et Katie et Laura même si elle m'énerve souvent et Lorne et, il hésita…le colonel Sheppard. C'est vrai, je ne sais pas s'il est vraiment un ami mais..je ne sais pas comment vous l'expliquer, nous sommes dans la même équipe et nous nous sommes sauvé la vie plusieurs fois l'un et l'autre. Cela crée des liens vous savez. Je..je peux me tromper mais je crois qu'il pense avoir une responsabilité envers moi, il cherche à me protéger en quelque sorte.

-En vous mettant en garde contre moi ?

-Je vous l'ai dit Carson, il croit devoir me protéger, il me l'a dit. Vous savez ce n'est pas facile de le comprendre.

-Vous avez essayé Rodney ?

-Parfois, mais moi aussi je sais que souvent les gens ne me comprennent pas et je ne fais rien pour aider mais c'est comme ça. Ils n'ont qu'à me prendre comme je suis.

Le médecin sourit, c'était là du pur Rodney, arrogant et intraitable au possible.

Le silence s'installa un moment et ce fut naturellement Rodney qui le rompit.

-Carson, là-bas sur le site Alpha, est-ce que vous alliez…hum, me..enfin, vous m'avez compris non ?

-Vous voulez dire : Est-ce que j'allais vous embrasser ?

-Euh oui.

-Alors la réponse est oui, Rodney, j'allais vous embrasser. Je suis amoureux de vous depuis longtemps, se lança t-il et je suis fatigué de cacher mes sentiments alors j'ai craqué. Rodney, je voudrais que vous sachiez que si vous ne répondez pas à mes sentiments je serais toujours votre ami, cela ne changera rien, je vous l'assure. Je serais toujours là pour vous.

-Merci Carson, répondit le scientifique mais je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas sûr.

-Vous ne vous êtes pas débattu quand j'allais vous embrasser, Rodney.

-C'est vrai, admit le scientifique à mi-voix. Il rougit, bénissant la semi pénombre, je me sens bien avec vous Carson, dit-il d'une voix étranglée.

-Rodney ? La main de Beckett se posa sur la sienne.

Des mouettes alien aux cris discordants passèrent au-dessus d'eux, rompant le charme du moment. Ils rirent ensemble.

-C'est drôlement romantique, vous ne trouvez pas Carson ? Une sérénade d'oiseaux de mer qui chantent faux et moi qui suis là sans savoir quoi vous dire ni faire.

Ils se regardèrent et leurs rires s'estompèrent. Le médecin distingua les yeux graves et hésitants fixés sur lui, la forme du visage, la tête légèrement inclinée.

Il avança sa main et caressa la joue. Elle était chaude et douce. Son index traça la forme du menton et remonta sur les lèvres qu'il redessina. Il sentit Rodney frémir sous la caresse puis il approcha doucement et remplaça son doigt par ses lèvres. Son baiser fut doux, tendre. Il s'aperçut que Rodney avait fermé les yeux mais ne faisait pas mine de se dégager. Carson s'enhardit, il insista un peu plus et à sa grande joie, les lèvres douces s'entrouvrirent pour lui. Il passa lentement sa langue par l'ouverture, l'obligeant à s'ouvrir plus et rencontra celle de son ami. Il la caressa sans brusquerie, y mettant tout son amour et ses sentiments.

Rodney répondait enfin. Tout d'abord timidement, il se mit à son tour à lécher celle de Carson, les entraînant dans un baiser de plus en plus passionné. Le médecin avait fini par le prendre dans ses bras et le serrait contre lui, accentuant au maximum la pression sur leurs lèvres.

Ils finirent par se séparer, poussés par le besoin élémentaire de respirer mais Carson le garda dans ses bras, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de celles de son amoureux.

-Ca va Rodney ? Chuchota t-il. Le scientifique hocha la tête, incapable encore de prononcer une parole. Carson posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres mais n'insista pas. Il fallait laisser à Rodney le temps d'assimiler.

Il retint les mots d'amour qu'il avait envie de prononcer. C'était peut-être encore trop tôt, il ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Rodney savait qu'il était amoureux de lui, il le lui avait fait comprendre au mess et ce n'était pas le moment de le faire paniquer avec des serments passionnés. Il n'était pas question que le scientifique se sente piégé.

Carson réagissait sans aucun cynisme mais plutôt avec la délicatesse qui lui était coutumière. Il n'était pas un novice dans ce genre de situation, même si avec Rodney tout était différent et il savait qu'il devrait lui laisser du temps, même si c'était difficile, même s'il n'avait qu'une envie, entraîner l'autre homme dans ses quartiers, découvrir son corps et lui faire l'amour avec passion.

Mais Rodney aurait besoin de sa patience, il ne le brusquerait pas. Il savait que ces choses là viendraient toutes seules, à leur rythme.

Il voulait avant tout garder la confiance de son ami.

En attendant le canadien lui renvoyait un baiser timide et rapide qui le fit sourire. Il posa la tête de son ami contre son épaule.

-Et maintenant ? Chuchota Rodney.

Carson Beckett sourit, le regard dans l'océan. C'était bien du Rodney ça, pas de doute, curieux au possible, voulant planifier, comprendre, examiner, savoir. Aller toujours plus loin.

-Maintenant ? Et bien nous sommes des amoureux répondit l'écossais en embrassant le front large et pale. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous avons le temps.

Rodney sourit. Si, il était un peu inquiet tout de même mais ce qu'il avait ressenti tout à l'heure lui avait confirmé ce qu'il pressentait et redoutait à la fois.

Carson avait raison, ils étaient amoureux.

_A suivre…_


	12. 12

12 )

John Sheppard serra le petit écran dans sa main droite. Le détecteur de signe de vie indiquait la présence de deux personnes tout au bout de la jetée sud.

Il savait très bien de qui il s'agissait. McKay et Beckett mais il ressentit le besoin de s'en assurer. Il devait savoir.

Le militaire emprunta les couloirs silencieux. A cette heure ci tout le monde dormait sauf les gardes en service et les amoureux.

Les amoureux…Les deux hommes là-bas, sur la jetée. Il serra les dents. Merde ! Il avait vraiment du mal à mettre un nom sur ce type de relation. Déjà que l'amour ce n'était pas facile entre un homme et une femme, il était bien placé pour le savoir vu le fiasco de son mariage, Rodney aussi en savait quelque chose de ce coté là, mais entre deux personnes du même sexe cela lui semblait ahurissant. Comment était-ce possible ?

Bon, il était loin d'être né de la dernière pluie et des gens comme Beckett il en avait côtoyé bien sûr et il avait même plusieurs fois reçu des propositions dont à deux reprises au moins de militaires ayant un grade supérieur au sien. Il en avait été plutôt choqué mais s'en était sorti avec tact, arguant qu'il n'était pas coutumier de ces choses là. Ils n'avaient pas insisté, heureusement.

Le colonel Sheppard venait d'arriver devant la baie vitrée. Les deux silhouettes se tenaient près de l'eau. Il avait de bons yeux et malgré l'obscurité il pouvait les apercevoir assises sur un petit muret face à l'océan. Il distingua même le bras de Carson Beckett autour des épaules de Rodney.

John serra les dents tandis qu'une sourde douleur montait de son estomac à sa poitrine. Il posa son front sur la vitre fraîche et tenta de contrôler ses émotions. Il était un militaire, formé à ça et s'il n'avait pas plus de maîtrise sur lui-même et bien il pouvait présenter sa démission et trouver un coin sur Terre où planter ses salades en attendant la fin.

Il se força à respirer plus régulièrement.

-OK, John, ça va aller.

Il avait parlé tout haut et le son de sa propre voix le surprit. Il avisa une banquette au bout du corridor et s'assit. Mais que lui arrivait-il merde !

Bon, il fallait qu'il revienne là-dessus. Il n'allait pas se mentir à lui-même, il venait d'en prendre un coup. Mais pourquoi ?

-Je m'en fiche, murmura t-il au mur en face de lui, je m'en fous complètement, il fait ce qu'il veut.

-Tu t'en fiches vraiment ? répondit une petite voix sournoise dans sa tête, mais alors que fais-tu là à les espionner ?

-Je ne les espionne pas, se défendit John, je voulais seulement savoir, je devais m'en assurer.

-Pourquoi ?

-Rodney. Rodney est là dehors, avec Beckett et il a la tête sur son épaule et…

-Et il a l'air bien comme ça, tu ne trouves pas ? Et puis il n'a pas l'air de se débattre. Dis, tu ne serais pas un peu jaloux ? insinua la voix.

-Comment ça jaloux ! Je n'en suis pas moi, je ne suis pas comme ça, seulement McKay, il fait partie de mon équipe et puis il est avec moi depuis le début, nous avons vécu des moments difficiles et je ne sais pas comment l'exprimer mais il y a un lien entre nous. J'ai besoin de lui et il a besoin de moi. Je l'ai eu avant Beckett, enfin, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire mais Carson arrive et voilà qu'il brise tout ça parce qu'il a décidé de jeter son dévolu sur Rodney.

-On dirait que tu parles d'un objet, tu t'es entendu ? On dirait un gosse : « Il est à moi m'sieur, je l'ai trouvé le premier ». Et puis tu es sacrément de mauvaise foi et injuste envers le docteur Beckett. Au fond de toi tu sais qu'il est sincère, que c'est un homme bien, sûrement meilleur que toi et si tu étais un peu plus courageux tu admettrais que tu en pinces pour…

-Colonel Sheppard, vous parlez tout seul ?

Le militaire se leva d'un bond, vaguement gêné. Laura Cadman avançait vers lui accompagné d'une jeune femme qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Elle était grande, mince et avait des longs cheveux bruns. Ses yeux pétillaient.

-Vous êtes le colonel John Sheppard ? Questionna t-elle avec curiosité, Laura m'a parlé de vous.

-En bien ou en mal ? S'enquit le militaire qui avait repris ses esprits. Le mécanisme de son cerveau, celui dont les rouages commençaient à fonctionner dès qu'il voyait une jolie femme s'était mis en route. Il détailla rapidement la jolie silhouette qui se tenait devant lui et apprécia ce qu'il voyait. Ouf ! Tout à l'heure pendant un instant il avait failli admettre qu'il était amoureux de McKay. Il s'était trompé. Il se sentit soulagé, il ressentait une vive affection pour le scientifique, une forte amitié, voilà et il ne l'avait jamais reconnu. C'était pourquoi il s'était posé toutes ces questions, ce n'était pas plus compliqué que ça. Il se sentit d'un coup plus léger et afficha son sourire capitaine Kirk, comme dirait Rodney.

-En bien, évidemment, répondit vivement le lieutenant Cadman. Colonel Sheppard, je vous présente Charlotte Smith. Elle est arrivée ce matin par le Dédale mais je crois que le docteur Weir vous a parlé de sa venue.

-Mais bien sûr ! S'exclama John Sheppard, Elisabeth m'a mise au courant. Comment trouvez-vous Atlantis, miss Smith ?

John Sheppard écouta à peine la réponse formulée par les jolies lèvres. Effectivement le comité international avait décidé d'envoyer un reporter sur Atlantis. C'était une première. Il ne s'agissait pas de diffuser sur Terre le reportage que la jeune femme effectuerait mais le comité tenait à être prêt au cas où l'existence d'Atlantis serait dévoilée. On ne savait jamais. Il y avait déjà eu quelques fuites. Et puis le film pourrait aider à convaincre de nouvelles nations à participer financièrement au projet. Il n'avait pas été chaud à l'idée qu'une personne inconnue se promène dans toute la cité avec une caméra à la main et mette son nez partout mais Elisabeth l'avait convaincu de coopérer. De toute façon il n'avait pas le choix

-…et puis je trouve la cité fantastique et encore, aux dire de Laura, ajouta t-elle en souriant, je n'ai encore rien vu. J'espère que je pourrais compter sur votre aide colonel Sheppard ?

-Avec plaisir, miss smith, mais puisque vous appelez déjà le lieutenant Cadman par son prénom, je pense que vous pouvez m'appeler John, reprit-il avec un sourire éblouissant.

-A condition que vous m'appeliez Charlie, rétorqua la jeune cinéaste.

Laura Cadman soupira. C'était reparti pour un tour ! Capitaine Kirk remettait ça. Elle y était habituée. N'empêche que…elle scruta plus attentivement son supérieur. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Elle le connaissait bien maintenant et elle aurait juré qu'il s'obligeait à jouer un rôle. Elle chercha à déceler un indice sur le visage aux traits réguliers et il lui sembla entrevoir une ombre de tristesse dans les yeux. Laura secoua la tête, elle devait se tromper, la fatigue sans doute. Toute la journée elle avait servi de guide à Charlotte Smith mais elle ne le regrettait pas. La jeune femme était intelligente, agréable et avait le sens de l'humour. De plus elle était dotée d'une énergie incroyable et était curieuse de tout. Mais maintenant Laura Cadman pensait qu'elle méritait bien un peu de repos.

-Peut-être pourrions-nous aller nous coucher ? Suggéra t-elle avec tact à la journaliste.

-C'est dommage, j'aurais bien voulu poser quelques questions au colonel, enfin, je veux dire à John, répondit la jeune femme. Je suis là pour une semaine et cela va passer vite, il y a tant de chose à voir ici.

-Mais je suis à votre disposition, rétorqua galamment le militaire. Allez lieutenant, je raccompagnerais Charlie à sa porte, ne vous faites pas de souci.

Laura Cadman hésita quelques secondes puis disparut tout en souhaitant le bonsoir au colonel et à sa nouvelle amie.

La jeune femme aperçut la vitre légèrement entrouverte qui menait à la jetée sud.

-Et si nous allions discuter dehors ? suggéra t-elle en se dirigeant vers l'ouverture, Ce serait plus agréable.

-Non ! Le ton brusque la surprit. Le colonel Sheppard venait de la saisir par la manche et la tirait en arrière.

-Mais..qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Demanda t-elle surprise.

-Euh, excusez-moi, nous serons mieux au mess, il n'y a personne à cette heure-ci affirma le militaire sur un ton péremptoire en l'entraînant au bout du couloir.

Charlie surprise se laissa faire. Mais elle était assez perspicace pour deviner qu'il avait une bonne raison pour l'entraîner au loin et cette lueur de souffrance qui avait traversé un instant les yeux du colonel, elle était sure de ne pas l'avoir imaginée.

ooooooooooooooooo

Carson Beckett caressa doucement la nuque de Rodney tout en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois. Il sourit en s'apercevant que le scientifique fermait les yeux pour mieux savourer le baiser. Rodney était adorable. Ses baisers étaient un peu maladroits mais il prenait de l'assurance. Carson comprenait très bien, il était déjà passé par là, pas facile pour un homme d'embrasser pour la première fois un autre homme.

Mais ça venait, tout doucement, tendrement, comme il l'avait espéré.

Rien ne pressait. Pour l'instant, il profitait pleinement de son bonheur et n'en demandait pas plus. Il était si amoureux, depuis si longtemps.

Il huma l'odeur de son compagnon. Rodney sentait bon, incroyablement bon. Il se sentit d'un coup trop serré dans son pantalon. Depuis un moment déjà il avait une érection et se demanda ce qu'en penserait Rodney. Bon, c'était idiot comme réflexion, le scientifique devait bien se douter que ses baisers avaient une répercussion sur une certaine partie de son anatomie et il se pouvait bien que lui aussi soit dur. A ce moment là, Rodney laissa tomber sa main sur son bas ventre et la retira aussitôt.

-Oh ! chuchota t-il en cassant le baiser.

-Oui, tu me fais de l'effet, sourit le médecin, beaucoup d'effet même. Et toi, tu ne ressens rien ?

-Si, avoua le scientifique en rougissant mais…écoute Carson, je ne sais pas si je pourrais, tout de suite, comme ça. C'est vrai que jusqu'à présent j'avais rapidement envie de passer à l'étape suivante mais là, je crois que j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps.

-Je comprends Rodney, le rassura son ami. Ce n'est pas un problème et nous avancerons à ton rythme. Surtout je ne voudrais pas que tu te sentes obligé de faire ce que tu ne veux pas. Je te l'ai déjà dit : Nous avons tout le temps. Je t'aime, j'attendrais, ajouta t-il.

-Merci Carson, répondit simplement le scientifique. C'est tellement nouveau pour moi, j'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçu quand même.

-Rodney, écoute-moi bien, répliqua le médecin fermement. Il saisit son ami dans ses bras et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Depuis que je te connais, tu ne m'as jamais déçu. Tu m'as étonné, c'est vrai, surpris, intrigué, exaspéré et parfois même mis en colère mais tu ne m'as jamais déçu, mets toi ça dans la tête, d'accord ? Ajouta t-il plus tendrement en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres fines.

Rodney sourit et se blotti contre lui.

-OK Carson, répondit-il en se lovant contre la large poitrine. Je me sens bien là, continua t-il en fermant les yeux, si bien.

Carson Beckett sourit et porta son regard sur la masse sombre de l'océan. Oui, ils étaient bien.

_Je prends quelques jours de vacances alors la suite la semaine prochaine..._


	13. 13

13 )

Charlotte Smith ouvrit les yeux et s'étira. Elle avait dû s'endormir un moment. Elle se retourna, s'appuyant sur un coude et observa John Sheppard. Ce dernier avait les yeux ouverts et contemplait pensivement le plafond. Elle retint l'indétronable « à quoi tu penses ? » qui lui montait aux lèvres et se contenta de bailler.

Elle repartait le lendemain. Son séjour sur Atlantis avait été passionnant. Dommage que son reportage ne puisse être rendu public. C'aurait été la gloire assurée, peut-être même aurait-elle décrochée le prix Pulitzer. Elle aurait été célèbre dans le monde entier. Mais bien entendu elle avait signé une clause de confidentialité et n'entendait pas la violer. Elle n'avait pas envie de passer le reste de sa vie à tourner en rond dans la cour d' une prison américaine. Au mieux.

Et puis elle avait maintenant des appuis importants. Les gens qui avaient commandité son reportage étaient puissants et des portes s'ouvriraient désormais en grand devant elle. Des portes qu'elle aurait mis des années à pousser sinon. Elle était ambitieuse et intelligente.

Elle venait d'effectuer le reportage le plus stupéfiant de toute l'histoire du journalisme mais il resterait secret. Pour l'instant. Mais qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour…

Elle détailla le profil de l'homme allongé prés d'elle. Il était beau, c'était indiscutable. Des traits réguliers, un nez droit, des lèvres pleines. Il avait été gâté par la nature.

Mais Charlie Smith pouvait affirmer sans se tromper qu'il n'était pas un homme heureux. Il semblait tourmenté, ailleurs. Il le cachait, évidemment mais quand il croyait qu'on ne le regardait pas, son front se plissait, il avait l'air troublé et amer. Puis dès qu'il se sentait observé son visage s'éclairait d'un grand sourire.

Mais pour l'instant il semblait passionné par le plafond. Elle se leva.

-Tu pars déjà ? Questionna le militaire sortant de sa méditation.

-J'ai rendez-vous avec Teyla Emmagan et Ronon Dex. Je compte les inclure dans mon reportage bien sûr. J'espère qu'ils accepteront de me parler de leur vie avant Atlantis.

-Pour Teyla, tu n'auras pas de problème, Ronon lui n'est pas très bavard.

-J'ai l'habitude, rétorqua brièvement la jeune femme. Je prends une douche et j'y vais. On se voit à midi si tu veux.

-OK, midi au mess. C'était bien ? Questionna t-il en changeant abruptement de conversation.

-Bien quoi ? Demanda Charlie perplexe.

-Nous deux, enfin, je veux dire cette nuit. La journaliste le fixait toujours intriguée, il se lança, bon, je veux dire tu as joui ?

-Mais..tu étais là, non ? Tu le sais bien, répondit t-elle stupéfaite.

Il hésita, un peu rouge et confus puis se décida.

-Combien de fois ? Tu as eu un orgasme ? C'était bon ?

Merde ! Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que John Sheppard faisait partie de ces hommes qui avaient besoin d'être rassurés sur leurs performances après l'amour. Est-ce qu'il manquait de confiance en lui à ce point là ? Pourtant il n'en avait pas l'air. Elle avait entendu dire qu'il était un vrai coureur de jupon et elle était persuadée que c'était vrai alors que se passait-il ?

Et puis s'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle détestait c'était bien le débat après le film, si elle pouvait utiliser cette image. Ca gâchait tout.

Cela devait être un passage et sûrement avoir un rapport avec ce qui rongeait le militaire. Il avait besoin d'être conforté et rassuré dans son image de séducteur auprès des femmes.

-C'était génial, tu es un amant formidable, décréta t-elle en disparaissant dans la salle de bain, je te l'assure.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Le mess était bondé. Le colonel Sheppard saisit son plateau et chercha Charlotte des yeux . Il se sentait gêné par ce qui s'était passé le matin. Mais quel besoin avait-il eu de questionner la jeune femme ! Il avait subitement ressenti l'envie d'être rassuré sur sa virilité, c'était stupide. Heureusement elle partait bientôt, il était bien assez embarrassé comme ça.

-John ! Charlie agitait la main et lui faisait signe du fond du mess.

Il avança et pinça les lèvres. Elle était attablée en compagnie de McKay, Carson, Teyla et Ronon. Des rires fusaient, la conversation semblait bruyante et animée.

Elle se poussa, lui laissant une place. Il se retrouva en face de Rodney.

Le scientifique était avec Beckett, cette fois-ci pas de doute. Ce qu'il avait vu sur la jetée l'autre soir l'avait édifié. Il se revit à ce moment là, son désarroi, sa souffrance et ses doutes sur ses propres sentiments puis Cadman était arrivé avec Charlie Smith et il avait pensé s'être fourvoyé. Il était bien un homme à femmes et il s'en était persuadé en couchant avec la journaliste mais la douleur était revenue.

Cela n'empêchait pas qu'il ne reconnaîtrait jamais avoir des sentiments amoureux pour McKay, c'était impossible. Pas lui. OK, il était exclusif et il considérait Beckett comme une menace mais c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas que ce dernier brise le lien d'amitié qui l'unissait au scientifique. C'était vrai aussi qu'il n'avait jamais épargné Rodney et était particulièrement exigeant avec lui sur les missions et sur la base mais c'était justement parce qu'il le considérait comme un ami n'est-ce pas ? D'ailleurs c'était son père qui disait qu'un vrai homme ne montre jamais ses sentiments.

Les convives étaient absorbés par leur repas. Charlie leva la tête et fronça les sourcils.

Le colonel John Sheppard semblait hypnotisé par le docteur McKay. Le beau regard sombre était fixé sur l'homme qui lui faisait face, absorbé par son repas et Charlie retrouva l'expression troublée et amère qu'elle avait parfois remarqué sur le visage du militaire.

Parce que même si elle était jeune elle avait roulé sa bosse, rencontré des êtres humains de toutes catégories, parce que son métier l'obligeait à garder les yeux grands ouverts, à chercher, forcer, creuser, aller toujours plus loin, parce qu'elle savait lire entre les lignes et discerner ce qui se cachait sous les non-dit, dans les regards et surtout parce qu'elle était une excellente journaliste, qui savait observer et tirer les conclusions qu'il fallait, elle eut un flash de compréhension.

Aussitôt modéré par le doute. C'était trop rapide pour tirer des conclusions. Un éclair, un soupçon mais rien de substantiel . Se pouvait-il tout de même que la faille soit le docteur McKay ?

Elle s'était renseignée sur l'homme. Il était hors norme. Une intelligence prodigieuse, un égo à la hauteur de son génie, arrogant, tyrannique, imbu de lui-même et elle avait lu les rapports qu'Elisabeth Weir lui avait permis de consulter. Il était également courageux, loyal et avait à de nombreuses reprises sauvé la cité. Elle avait appréhendé leur rencontre mais il s'était montré courtois, agréable et il ne manquait pas d'humour. Il avait une passion sans borne pour Atlantis et la connaissait mieux que personne. Quand il en parlait il s'enflammait, ses yeux bleus brillaient et ses mains se déplaçaient à toute vitesse.

Elle se rendit compte qu'un autre homme regardait McKay. Le docteur Beckett, mais lui semblait serein. Il souriait en observant le scientifique concentré sur sa nourriture. Décidément, tout ceci était étrange.

De ce qu'elle en avait conclu après sa visite de l'infirmerie et son entretien avec le médecin, c' était un homme un homme adorable, pétri d'humanité et très intelligent. Elle était tombée sous le charme de ses magnifiques yeux et de son sourire chaleureux. Il était charmant et s'était mis en quatre pour lui faciliter la tache, la guidant dans ses laboratoires et lui offrant un aperçu succinct de ses recherches. C'était un homme passionnant et elle avait terminé sa visite avec regret.

Il s'était même donné la peine de contacter son ami le docteur McKay afin qu'il la reçoive personnellement dans son laboratoire.

Seule une personne extérieure à la cité pouvait avoir assez de recul pour voir ce qui était invisible aux yeux des autres. Le déclic se fit. Comme elle était une très bonne journaliste elle avait tout de même une incertitude. Elle eut un sourire amusé. Voilà qui ne figurerait pas dans son reportage, pourtant les sentiments humains étaient passionnants aussi. Elle eut la prescience que sur cette cité plus qu'ailleurs, ils redoublaient d'intensité peut-être parce que les hommes et les femmes qui l'habitaient étaient confrontés à des dangers permanents sans compter les wraith, les genii et tous les autres. En situation de crise les sentiments s'exacerbaient, c'était bien connu.

-Comment avez-vous trouvé votre séjour parmi nous Charlie ?

La question tira la journaliste de ses pensées. Elle sourit à Teyla Emmagan.

-C'était passionnant, je regrette de partir déjà. Je vous envie un peu de vivre ici malgré les risques auxquels vous êtes sans cesse confrontés et j'ajoute également que je vous trouve tous incroyablement courageux. Vous arrivez à vivre à peu près normalement malgré la pression et les dangers, les échecs et les morts.

Un moment de silence clôtura sa déclaration, silence sur lequel planaient les ombres de Grodin, Gall, Abrams, Ford et tant d'autres. Des atlantes bien sûr et les autres. John eut une pensée pour les passagers de l'Aurora.

-Nous avons de bons moments aussi, rappela Teyla, nous avons fait des découvertes, rencontrés d'autres peuples, des êtres totalement différents parfois et d'autres fois si proches de nous. C'est souvent difficile mais toujours passionnant.

-Vous êtes les explorateurs d'aujourd'hui.

John Sheppard acquiesça, il appréciait l'expression.

-Oui, cela pourrait faire le titre de votre reportage, rétorqua t-il.

-Pourquoi pas ? On verra, répondit la journaliste en souriant. En tout cas je garderais un excellent souvenir de vous tous. C'était vraiment passionnant, répéta t-elle. L'intérêt avec mon métier c'est qu'on a jamais fini d'apprendre.

-C'est comme nous, souffla Rodney, nous découvrons tous les jours des choses dont nous ne soupçonnions même pas l'existence. Il se leva. Bon, je vais voir si personne n'a provoqué de catastrophe dans le labo pendant mon absence. Cela aussi fait partie des surprises que la vie sur Atlantis nous réserve.

Il se leva, saisit son plateau et s'en fut.

Charlie nota que John Sheppard le suivait du regard.

A suivre… 


	14. 14

14)

Jumper1 se posa sur le continent. La porte arrière s'ouvrit et ses passagers en sortirent.

Les athosiens vinrent à leur rencontre et Teyla, heureuse de retrouver les siens embrassait chacun avec effusion. Son peuple lui manquait. Elle était reconnaissante aux atlantes pour l'aide apportée à ses amis et pour la façon dont ils l'avaient accueillis sur Atlantis mais elle savait que sa véritable place était parmi les siens. Elle était leur chef et un jour elle reviendrait définitivement pour prendre la place qui était la sienne. En attendant elle se battait aux cotés des atlantes. Elles leur apportait ses savoirs et sa connaissance des autres peuples les aidait grandement dans leurs échanges et leurs explorations. Elle apprenait également beaucoup d'eux.

Halling s'avança, l'air grave. Rodney McKay le dévisagea. Il se sentait toujours mal à l'aise face à cette homme. Etait-ce dû à sa haute stature ou bien à la façon dont il scrutait les gens ? Il ne le savait pas trop. A quelque part les athosiens le dérangeaient. Toujours si sûrs d'eux, ne se plaignant jamais, ils semblaient emprunts de dignité et de sagesse. Cela agaçait Rodney. D'autre part il se serait bien abstenu de faire le voyage mais Sheppard avait insisté, arguant qu'il désirait lui donner une leçon de pilotage au retour. Il murmura un vague bonjour et s'absorba dans la contemplation de l' écran de son ordinateur portable.

-Bonjour docteur McKay, est-ce que tout va bien pour vous ?

Et en plus aimable ! Ces fichus athosiens se mettaient rarement en colère et étaient d'un caractère généralement doux et convivial. Cela ne les empêchait pas d'avoir tout de même du tempérament. Halling avait réagi avec fermeté quand sur Atlantis certains les avaient soupçonné d'informer les wraith.

Rodney leva les yeux de son ordinateur.

Bon, s'il fallait être courtois, il allait donner à Halling sa dose, ce qui lui permettrait d'avoir la paix.

-Très bien, et vous ?

-Les récoltes sont bien avancées et nous avons commencé les défrichements afin de faire face à un éventuel besoin en champs cultivables. Nous espérons bientôt commercer avec d'autres peuples. La nouvelle variété de maïs qui provient de votre planète s'accommode bien à notre terre et la moisson est abondante. Savez-vous que nous avons dû construire en hâte de nouveaux silos ? Quand à votre quinoa, nous expérimentons mais je crains qu'ici il le climat ne soit pas propice à ce genre de culture et…

Rodney vaincu sourit et tacha de prendre l'air intéressé. Merde, il allait devoir subir un topo sur l'agriculture et la moisson sans compter la description des fêtes qui en accompagnerait la fin, suivie bien sûr de l'inévitable invitation aux futures festivités.

Teyla vint à son secours.

-Halling, je suis si heureuse de te voir. Je vais rester deux jours ici avec Ronon. Tu sais que nous devons entraîner notre peuple à combattre.

-Nous sommes des agriculteurs Teyla, rétorqua Halling avec réprobation, pas des guerriers.

-Vous irez expliquer cela aux wraith, ou aux genii ou aux autres encore, les interrompit le colonel Sheppard. La menace est sans cesse présente. Un vaisseau ruche s'approche d'Atlantis et nous ne savons pas ce qui arrivera ensuite. Vous devez être prêt.

Halling acquiesça.

-Je vous remercie de l'intérêt que vous portez à notre peuple et de votre aide. Nous vous en serons à jamais reconnaissant. Nous ferez-vous l'honneur de vous joindre à nous pour le repas ? proposa t-il au militaire et au scientifique.

Avant que le canadien ait pu refuser, le colonel accepta l'invitation, faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer le regard furieux de McKay.

Finalement le scientifique ne le regretta pas. Le repas était délicieux et les athosiens avaient parfaitement intégré, certainement sur les recommandations de Teyla ses allergies aux agrumes. Le colonel Sheppard se tenait près de lui et se montrait plutôt aimable, laissant pour une fois de coté les remarques désagréables à son égard dont il était coutumier.

Le scientifique se fit la remarque que l'attitude du militaire avait notablement changé depuis quelques temps et qu' il avait cessé de le harceler à propos de Carson. Mais est-ce que cela allait durer ? Il ne le croyait guère.

Rodney soupira. Il commençait à vraiment s'y faire, d'être amoureux d'un homme. D'ailleurs, cela n'avait même plus aucune importance. Carson était l'homme de sa vie et Rodney ne mettait pas en doute l'amour qu'il lui portait. Le médecin était sincère et honnête et il lui faisait confiance.

Bien sur tout n'était pas facile. Ils n'avaient pas encore fait l'amour. Le canadien avait encore quelques réticences à franchir le pas mais son amoureux ne le pressait pas, heureusement. Les baisers, les caresses, OK, mais dès qu'il s'agissait d'aller plus loin, Rodney bloquait. La veille pourtant, Carson s'était montré un peu plus empressé que d'habitude et au moment où Rodney hésitait entre l'encourager ou bien le stopper le médecin avait été appelé pour une urgence. Le scientifique ne savait plus trop s'il en avait été soulagé ou non. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'en avait pas envie, il était même curieux à propos de cela pourtant quelque chose l'empêchait d'avancer pour l'instant. Mais au fond de lui-même il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Il avait seulement besoin de s'habituer.

-Vous rêvez docteur McKay ?

Le scientifique sursauta. Teyla le dévisageait avec une expression énigmatique sur le visage, l'air de savoir exactement à quoi il pensait. Teyla et ses fichus sourires énigmatiques ! Elle devait les collectionner, autant que Sheppard et ses rictus.

C'était gagné, maintenant Sheppard le regardait d'un air soupçonneux et lui, pas de doute, il savait exactement à quoi Rodney pensait, à qui plutôt.

Le scientifique rougit. Mince, il aggravait son cas, le colonel n'allait pas le rater là.

En effet.

-Nous allons partir, vous avez l'air d'être pressé de rentrer sur Atlantis, vous êtes très occupé là-bas n'est-ce pas McKay ? persifla t-il d'une voix grinçante.

Rodney saisit instantanément le sous-entendu et releva courageusement la tête.

-Vous savez colonel, nous les scientifiques ne sommes pas comme les militaires, même en temps de paix nous ne sommes pas inactifs.

-Oui, c'est vrai, et vous passez tout votre temps au laboratoire, McKay, le travail est votre activité principale, quel dévouement ! Vous n'avez donc pas de temps pour une vie privée ?

Ronon poussa un grognement de réprobation et Teyla fronça les sourcils.

-Colonel Sheppard, docteur McKay, déclara t-elle sans donner au scientifique l'occasion de répondre, je vais vous raccompagner au jumper. Ronon et moi avons hâte de commencer, vous comprenez j'espère ?

Les convives se levèrent. Au grand étonnement de John, Ronon serra McKay dans ses bras pour une accolade amicale, ce dernier en ressortit tout rouge, cachant son émotion et suivit l'athosienne. Le militaire allait lui emboîter le pas quand il sentit une poigne puissante le retenir. Le satédien le regarda droit dans les yeux

-Souvenez-vous de notre conversation il y a quelques jours au mess, colonel Sheppard, McKay est un homme libre de ses choix, ne vous en déplaise.

Ce fut au tour de l'américain de rougir.

-Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire Ronon, affirma t-il en se libérant de l'emprise du satédien.

-C'est votre façon d'agir envers lui Sheppard qui me fait penser ça. Laissez-le à ses choix, même si cela vous coûte énormément.

Le satédien lui tourna le dos et s'en fut en direction d'un groupe d'hommes et de femmes qui l'attendait.

Le colonel Sheppard soupira et courut afin de rejoindre McKay et Teyla. Cette dernière conversait avec le scientifique, un sourire bienveillant éclairait son visage et Rodney l'écoutait avec attention, l'air un peu embarrassé.

Le militaire se demanda ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se dire.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Carson Beckett sourit à Elisabeth Weir tout en la raccompagnant à la porte de l'infirmerie.

-Voilà, j'espère que votre mal de tête ira mieux maintenant mais si cela devait s'aggraver, n'hésitez pas à revenir me voir et puis reposez-vous !

La diplomate sourit. Voilà qui était une réflexion typique des médecins. « Reposez-vous », il aurait fallu qu'elle en trouve le temps ! Elle soupira et s'éloigna dans le couloir.

Le médecin la suivit des yeux, espérant sincèrement qu'elle irait vite mieux. La jeune femme était sujette à des migraines certainement dues au stress et à la fatigue. Elle prenait rarement le temps de se détendre.

Les pensées de Carson se tournèrent de nouveau vers Rodney. Il espérait que tout irait bien pour lui aussi. Le scientifique était un peu anxieux avant de partir. Avec le colonel Sheppard il devait déposer Ronon et Teyla sur le continent et ensuite ils seraient seuls dans le jumper. Rodney craignait que Sheppard amène la conversation sur sa relation avec lui.

Carson avait tenté de le rassurer tout en déposant de tendres baisers sur ses lèvres et en lui caressant les joues. Rodney était de taille à se défendre et s'il devait y avoir une confrontation entre les deux hommes, il serait à la hauteur, le médecin n'en doutait pas un instant. Rodney n'avait quand même pas eu l'air rassuré mais il avait fini par se détendre et l'instant d'après les deux hommes ne pensaient plus au colonel, absorbés l'un par l'autre.

Ils se trouvaient assis sur le lit du médecin. Ce dernier avait doucement poussé son ami sur le dos et entreprit de lui ôter son tee-shirt. Rodney s'était laissé faire et bientôt il gémissait sous les caresses brûlantes que les lèvres et la langue de Carson prodiguaient sur son torse. La main de l'écossais s'était posée sur le renflement du pantalon du canadien. Il était dur comme de la pierre. N'y tenant plus, il l'avait déboutonné et glissé sa main à l'intérieur. Ses doigts s'étaient refermés sur le pénis en érection. Un coup d'œil au visage de son ami lui avait indiqué que ce dernier était tout rouge et haletait. Carson avait commencé à le caresser doucement et profité que l'autre homme s'arquait sous le plaisir pour faire glisser le pantalon et les boxers avec. Rodney s'était crispé un peu et il n'avait pas eu à se demander s'il pouvait aller plus loin parce qu'à ce moment là sa radio s'était mise à grésiller et qu'il était appelé pour une urgence médicale.

Carson soupira. Il désirait Rodney de toutes ses forces et le moment finirait bien par arriver. A force de patience il briserait les réticences de son amoureux.

_A suivre…_


	15. 15

15 )

-Voilà, là, ça y est, maintenez votre assiette, vous voyez bien que vous pouvez y arriver McKay.

Le scientifique tendu à l'extrême tenta de se concentrer sur les instructions du colonel Sheppard mais c'était plutôt difficile alors que ce dernier placé derrière lui l'encerclait de ses bras et le guidait en posant ses deux mains sur les siennes.

-C'est bien là, souffla Sheppard à son oreille, vous ne slalomez presque plus, regardez, la trajectoire du jumper est presque rectiligne, continua t-il en désignant l'écran, vous faites des progrès Rodney.

-Vous…vous croyez colonel ?

-Je vous l'assure.

Rodney McKay sentait le souffle brûlant du colonel Sheppard sur sa joue. Il se sentait mal à l'aise mais n'osait pas demander à ce dernier de s'écarter un peu. Il était pratiquement certain que le militaire n'était pas animé d'attentions douteuses mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir quelques soupçons. A part cela tout allait bien et Rodney ne voulait pas être la cause d'un nouveau conflit entre eux, surtout si la conduite de Sheppard n'avait rien d'ambiguë.

Il devait se faire des idées.

N'empêche qu'il aurait juré que la respiration de l'autre homme s'était légèrement précipitée et que ses lèvres s'étaient encore approchées de son oreille.

Il pouvait même en sentir la chaleur.

-Allez, tout droit bébé…

Sheppard s'adressait-il au jumper ou à lui ? le scientifique était partagé par le doute. Le ton était doux, tendre, comme celui d'un amoureux. Il tenta de se raisonner. Le militaire était passionné par le vol, l'espace. C'était ce qui lui avait fait choisir son métier, Rodney le savait. Dés qu'il était aux commandes d'un engin volant Sheppard était dans son élément, comme un poisson dans l'eau.

Le canadien sentait la chaleur de l'autre homme l'entourer comme un cocon où plutôt comme un étau vivant. Il se retrouva d'un coup tétanisé, comme privé de volonté. Les lèvres du militaire effleuraient maintenant ses joues alors que ses mains glissaient semblables à des caresses sur les siennes. Il ferma les yeux, goûtant le moment.

-Rodney…

L'appel de son nom prononcé d'une voix des plus sensuelle... Cette fois-ci le doute était exclu. Le canadien sortit brusquement de sa torpeur. Il bondit de son siège et l'arrière de sa tête heurta le front du militaire. Il entendit un cri de douleur alors que le vaisseau faisait une embardée.

Le colonel n'avait pas pour autant perdu ses réflexes. Son premier geste fut de prendre la place de son compagnon et de redresser le jumper. Sur l'écran la trajectoire passa instantanément de courbes folles à un trait rectiligne.

Il porta la main à son front douloureux. Une bosse commençait à se former. Il se retourna furibond.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris McKay ? Vous en avez assez de la vie ou quoi ? s'écria t-il.

Le scientifique le dévisagea l'air incrédule. Et bien le colonel ne manquait pas de culot. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

-Comment osez-vous me demander cela ? explosa t-il. Vous…vous avez une attitude des plus trouble envers moi et vous essayez de me rejeter la faute. Mais il ne faut pas vous gêner, allez-y, continuez tant que vous y êtes !

-Cessez de crier comme un hystérique McKay, je ne vois pas à quoi vous faites allusion. Je vous donnais une simple leçon de vol et vous vous êtes énervé comme ça, pour rien. Bon, asseyez-vous et attachez-vous, nous ferions mieux de rentrer décréta froidement le militaire.

Mais Rodney, ulcéré par tant de mauvaise foi sentit la colère l'envahir. Il attrapa l'autre homme par le col et l'obligea à lui faire face.

-Maintenant ça suffit Sheppard, grinça t-il. Je ne vais pas jouer à ce petit jeu avec vous alors voilà ce que nous allons faire, vous allez immobiliser le jumper et nous allons avoir une petite explication, là, tous les deux une bonne fois pour toute.

Le pilote hésita. McKay était pale et tremblait de rage.

-Calmez-vous Rodney, répondit-il d'un ton conciliant. Nous allons rentrer et nous discuterons de tout cela à tête reposée, quand vous irez mieux.

Il se dégagea et se rassit au poste de contrôle.

Le scientifique ferma les yeux une seconde et respira un bon coup. Il n'était pas question de céder. Sitôt sur Atlantis Sheppard se défilerait et rien ne serait résolu. Il fallait crever l'abcès maintenant, même si ça faisait mal parce qu'aucun d'eux ne pourrait continuer ainsi.

-Non colonel reprit-il s'exhortant au calme. Nous allons parler ici et maintenant à moins que vous n'ayez peur de la vérité ?

Rodney comprit qu'il avait touché juste. Le militaire stabilisa le vaisseau et l'immobilisa. Il se se leva de son siège et lui fit face.

-Et bien, puisque vous voulez parler, parlons, railla t-il un rictus méprisant aux lèvres, vous avez des problèmes McKay ?

Le scientifique ne tomba pas dans le piége. Il garda son calme et renvoya la question.

-Il me semble que c'est vous qui avez des problèmes colonel.

-Ah oui, et quel genre problème monsieur je sais tout ?

-Vous le savez très bien, je parle de ce qui vient de se passer, continua le scientifique en désignant le siège du pilote, et de votre attitude envers Carson Beckett et moi.

-Ah oui, rétorqua dédaigneusement le militaire. Au fait, vous couchez avec lui ?

-Ca ne vous regarde pas, déclara Rodney en maudissant une fois de plus cette aptitude qu'il avait à rougir dès qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise.

-Bon, je vois que non, ricana l'américain en le scrutant. Vous n'en êtes pas encore là hein ? C'est pas facile pour vous n'est-ce pas ? Lui il a de l'expérience dans ce domaine, et même une grande expérience si j'en crois son dossier. Au fait vous savez qu'il est un fervent adepte des parties à plusieurs ? Je dois reconnaître que c'est un homme particulièrement brillant parce que suivre les études qu'il a faite tout en ayant une vie sexuelle aussi agitée, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

-Sheppard, je vous répète que ce ne sont pas vos affaires, répéta le scientifique troublé malgré lui. Mais pourquoi faites-vous cela ? Demanda t-il d'une voix plus douce.

-Pourquoi je fais quoi ?

Rodney s'avança et le regarda dans les yeux. Il vit le regard noisette vaciller.

-Vous nous harcelez, Carson et moi. Vous saisissez n'importe quel prétexte pour m'éloigner de lui. Vous me détestez colonel ?

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la confrontation le militaire baissa les yeux.

-Vous savez bien que non McKay, avoua t-il.

-Tout à l'heure…commença le scientifique, vous m'avez touché d'une façon que…

-Je ne veux pas en parler McKay, répliqua vivement le militaire sur un ton boudeur.

-Mais il le faut bien, rétorqua le scientifique. Colonel ? Le militaire ne répondit pas. Sheppard ? Insista t-il. Toujours rien. John ?

John Sheppard sentit la douleur familière qui lui contractait l'estomac remonter à la surface. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler et il réprima les larmes qui menaçaient d'apparaître. Il n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer là, comme un gosse. Non, pas maintenant, quand il serait seul OK mais il devait se retenir.

-John ?

Rodney McKay ne l'avait jamais, au grand jamais appelé par son prénom et l'entendre le prononcer ainsi, doucement, cela lui brisait le cœur.

Il regarda le scientifique dans les yeux et celui-ci comprit sans doute aucun la nature du tourment qui rongeait le militaire.

-Rodney…

-John, je suis navré, j'aime Carson, vous comprenez ? plaida le scientifique.

-Pourtant tout à l'heure, j'ai senti qu'il se passait quelque chose entre nous, vous ne pouvez pas le nier, argumenta le militaire d'une voix sourde.

Rodney McKay se mordit les lèvres.En effet il ne pouvait pas le nier, Sheppard n'avait pas tort. Il s'était senti tout d'abord mal à l'aise mais il y avait eu entre eux, l'espace de quelques secondes un contact, quelque chose d'indéfini, de sensuel avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits.

-Vous avez raison, avoua t-il, je le reconnais mais j'aime Carson et lui aussi m'aime. Je vous en prie, comprenez-le.

Ils échangèrent un long regard, les yeux noisette plongeant dans les yeux bleus. Rodney caressa brièvement la joue du militaire qui frémit au contact et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Rodney, je n'irai pas plus loin. Le colonel reprenait contenance et le scientifique voyait de nouveau émerger l'ancien militaire mais sans la hargne et la colère au fond du regard. Ecoutez, j'ai réagi comme un égoïste, j'avais peur de vous perdre, que rien ne soit plus comme avant, tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble, ce que nous avons construit, j'avais peur que Carson ne le détruise en vous éloignant de moi.

Je ne vous ennuierais plus, je vous le promets. Nous ne reparlerons plus de tout ça. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, je ne le pourrais pas, vous comprenez pourquoi mais vous méritez d'être heureux. N'empêche…le visage du militaire se fendit d'un grand sourire un peu triste, je serais toujours là, vous le savez.

Rodney opina, la gorge serrée. Il n'avait jamais entrevu la fragilité qui existait chez John Sheppard. Cet homme à la fois dur, narquois, amusant, exaspérant, cet homme qui prenait un malin plaisir à l'agacer, qui pouvait se montrer odieux, déplaisant au possible ou bien charmeur à l'extrême était un homme qui doutait, un homme qui cachait sa peur et sa vulnérabilité au fond de lui, un homme qui aimait, comme lui.

Mais là il ne pouvait rien y faire.

-Colonel, il n'y a rien de changé, assura t-il. Mes sentiments pour Carson n'interféreront pas sur nos missions ni sur mon travail. Vous n'avez rien à craindre de ce coté là.

-Je sais McKay, je n'en doute pas un instant, assura le militaire qui avait de nouveau repris sa belle assurance. Alors, toujours prêt pour cette leçon de vol ?

-Avec plaisir colonel Sheppard, rétorqua le scientifique avec enthousiasme en s'asseyant au poste de contrôle. Allez bébé, on rentre à la maison, ordonna t-il au jumper.

John Sheppard soupira. Et bien ce n'était pas gagné. La trajectoire qui s'affichait sur l'écran rappelait celle d'un slalom géant. Rodney devait beaucoup, beaucoup aimer skier.

-Non, non, McKay, tentez de visualiser la ligne médiane dans votre cerveau. Vous êtes un génie non ? Vous devriez pouvoir y arriver !

Mais Rodney McKay écoutait à moitié. Il se sentait bien. Mieux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Finalement la confrontation qu'il redoutait avait eu des conséquences positives, même s'il se sentait désolé pour John. Malgré cet instant un peu trouble qu'ils avaient partagé tous les deux et qu'il attribuait à l'attraction que le militaire exerçait sur lui, après tout c'était un homme très séduisant qui dégageait un certain magnétisme, il aimait Caron, sans doute aucun.

Bien sûr tout ne serait pas parfait entre le colonel et lui et il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant que ce dernier ne recommence avec ses vannes à quelques cents mais ils avaient avancé et John avait fait un grand pas puisqu'il avait admis, même si cela lui faisait mal, même sans vouloir le reconnaître de vive voix qu'il existait une relation amoureuse entre Carson et lui et qu'il la respecterait en tant que telle.

_A suivre... pour le dernier chapitre._


	16. Chapter 16

**CE CHAPITRE COMPREND UN LEMON**

_**Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont suivi cette histoire et merci pour vos reviews.**_

16 )

Rodney ferma les yeux, goûtant la chaleur des lèvres qui courraient sur son corps. Il frémit de plaisir et ses doigts agrippèrent les draps. Les lèvres de son amoureux venaient de se poser sur son sexe dur et descendaient doucement lui faisant subir une délicieuse torture.

-Carson ! cria t-il en s'arc boutant.

L'autre homme se redressa en souriant et contempla le visage du scientifique un peu rouge, ses yeux bleus brillaient et sa bouche entrouverte laissait passer un souffle qui devenait de plus en plus rapide.

Son regard descendit sur le torse de son ami luisant de transpiration. Le fin duvet laissait apparaître les mamelons comme deux bourgeons roses. Il ne put résister à la tentation d'en saisir un entre ses dents et de le mordiller légèrement. Rodney gémit de plaisir. Carson délaissa le téton malmené et passa au suivant auquel il fit subir le même traitement.

Le corps sous lui semblait ne pas vouloir rester en place, il bougeait sans cesse et se tortillait sous l'excitation.

Carson Beckett sourit, heureux. Les barrières tombaient et les réticences de Rodney avec. Il avait eu raison d'être patient et d'y croire. Cela n'aurait servi à rien de brusquer le scientifique. Carson voulait qu'il se donne à lui en toute confiance, qu'il s'abandonne entre ses bras et en admirant le corps brûlant et frémissant qui ne demandait qu'à être aimé, il ressentit une puissante bouffée d'amour l'envahir.

Sa bouche redescendit délicatement, faisant une halte par le nombril et se posa sur le pénis fièrement dressé. Il entreprit de le lécher lentement de bas en haut puis il fit tourner et retourner sa langue sur le gland, titillant de temps en temps la petite fente, goûtant le liquide épais qui commençait à s'en échapper. Il prit enfin le sexe dans sa bouche, profondément, enfonçant son nez dans la toison pubienne et humant le parfum musqué de son amant. Puis il fit glisser ses lèvres vers le haut, libérant presque le sexe tendu et il plongea de nouveau, sa main frolant les testicules et s'aventurant plus loin, caressant l'entrée froissée avec son index et pénétrant légèrement, pas plus loin que le bout du doigt, ressortant et recommençant.

Maintenant Rodney émettait des râles de plaisir entrecoupés de petits cris. Ses mains glissèrent dans les cheveux de son ami, accompagnant la cadence, son corps tordu sur les draps était agité de soubresauts.

Carson sentait son amant vibrer au rythme de ses caresses et il se fit la réflexion qu'il ne connaissait rien de meilleur au monde que ce corps vivant et offert.

Rodney avait complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Plus rien n'existait que l'homme qu'il aimait et qui lui donnait tant de plaisir. Il était en feu, parcouru de spasmes et son sexe brûlant.

Puis une subite sensation de froid. Carson venait de libérer le pénis de l'étau chaud de sa bouche. Rodney grogna de frustration, ce qui fit sourire son amant.

-Attends, souffla ce dernier à son oreille, ce sera encore meilleur ensemble.

Le médecin se leva et se débarrassa rapidement de ses vêtements. Rodney, frémissant d'impatience admira le corps puissant et viril, la poitrine aux boucles brunes, le sexe épais en érection qui émergeait d'une forêt de poils sombres, les cuisses solides et velues. Toute cette masculinité l'excita et l'effraya à la fois. Ce n'était pas un corps fin et lisse, aux hanches un peu larges, à la taille fine et aux seins généreux comme ceux qu'il avait connu jusqu'à présent. Non, rien de tout cela. Il s'agissait là d'un corps viril au possible, celui d'un homme, d'un coté si familier parce qu'il en était un lui même mais aussi tellement étranger parce que ce corps allait l'aimer, lui donner du plaisir, le mener à la jouissance.

Mais il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe qui. L'homme qui se tenait debout, là près du lit était Carson Beckett, l'homme qu'il aimait et tout le reste n'avait finalement aucune importance.

Il ouvrit les bras.

Le corps chaud et lourd de Carson s'allongea sur lui et il écarta les jambes afin que l'autre homme puisse se lover douillettement entre. Le contact de leurs sexes les firent trembler d'excitation. Le médecin prit la bouche de son amant et l'embrassa, faisant tournoyer sa langue avec l'autre. Rodney passa ses bras autour de lui et caressa fébrilement le large dos. Puis ses mains se posèrent sur les fesses dures et les empoignèrent. Carson poussa un gémissement de plaisir. Il passa sa main entre leurs deux corps et se saisit de leurs sexes qu'il aligna ensemble, les tenant fermement et il commença à bouger, les frottant l'un contre l'autre.

Une autre main glissa le long de leurs ventres et les doigts de Rodney se refermèrent bientôt sur les siens. Bientôt les deux hommes imprimaient ensemble la cadence de leur plaisir, se mouvant, serrant les chairs brûlantes l'une contre l'autre, sentant la jouissance monter inexorablement.

Carson observa son amoureux. Il voulait le voir jouir. Les yeux mi-clos, la tête légèrement penchée en arrière, les joues roses et les lèvres entrouvertes d'où s'échappaient des râles qui se muaient progressivement en cris de plaisir. Le médecin sentait la jouissance monter en lui, exacerbée par la vision de son amant au visage transfiguré par l'orgasme. Sa main se mut plus rapidement.

Rodney explosa dans un cri perçant, un jet de sperme brûlant inonda leurs ventres suivit de celui de Carson qui laissa échapper un long gémissement qui alla en s'amplifiant le temps que dura son orgasme pour se terminer dans un dernier râle de jouissance.

Il s'abattit en sueur sur son amant, laissant passer le tremblement post coïtal qui les agitait encore, tout en déposant au petit bonheur des baisers sur le visage de celui qu'il aimait.

Rodney lui sourit, ses yeux brillaient.

-Ca va, tu te sens bien ? murmura tendrement Carson.

Le canadien hocha la tête.

-Si j'avais su ça, nous l'aurions fait plus tôt, déclara-il d' un ton malicieux.

-Nous pouvons recommencer autant de fois que nous voudrons, enfin, le temps de souffler un peu, j'ai plus vingt ans moi, répliqua son amant avec un grand sourire. Quoique avec l'effet que tu me fais, il se pourrait bien que…

Il fit de nouveau glisser sa main entre eux.

-Hum, je crois que nous ferions mieux de prendre une douche, on dirait que ça s'impose, tu ne crois pas ?

Le scientifique ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

- Je t'aime Rodney, reprit plus sérieusement Carson et je suis heureux que nous ayons fait l'amour, j'attendais ce moment avec impatience et tu verras, il y a plein de façons de nous donner du plaisir. Si tu le veux, je voudrais jouir en toi aussi mais seulement quand tu sentiras que tu peux le faire.

Rodney contempla les yeux magnifiques qui le dévisageaient avec tant d'amour. Mais comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle et avoir échappé tout ce temps à cela ! Carson lui avait dit qu'il était amoureux de lui pratiquement depuis leur arrivée sur Atlantis. Et lui n'avait rien vu, comme d'habitude.

-Tout ce temps perdu ! s'exclama t-il.

-Tout cela ne compte pas maintenant, sourit le médecin, les regrets ne servent à rien. Vivons plutôt le moment présent à deux.

-Je t'aime Carson, prononça le scientifique, répondant enfin au désir le plus cher de son amant.

-J'ai tellement attendu que tu prononces ces mots Rodney, souffla Carson, si longtemps. Je ne sais pas combien nous avons de temps mais je sais que nous allons le vivre ensemble et cela suffit à me rendre heureux.

-Mais pourquoi dis-tu ça ? S'inquiéta Rodney, nous avons toute notre vie devant nous, tu ne crois pas ?

-Je ne sais pas, répliqua le médecin soudain songeur, la vie est parfois pleine de surprises, des bonnes et des moins bonnes. Des bonheurs mais aussi des malheurs. L'expérience me l'a appris, la vie est à la fois dure et fragile.

Il s'aperçut qu'une ombre de tristesse venait de voiler le regard de Rodney.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ira bien, le rassura t-il. C'est seulement que parfois j'ai le sentiment que…allez, s'interrompit-il, je délire là, debout et à la douche ! S'écria t-il tout en chatouillant les cotes du scientifique qui laissa échapper des gloussements.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se caressaient sous le jet chaud, leurs corps couverts de mousse et s'embrassaient passionnément.

L'instant de doute de Carson complètement oublié...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

John Sheppard tapota nerveusement le coin de son bureau.

Merde, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Pourtant il fallait bien qu'il le termine ce fichu rapport sur les évènements survenus à Taranis. Elisabeth avait suffisamment insisté là-dessus mais comme d'habitude il était en retard.

Il avait gentiment suggéré à Rodney de lui donner un coup de main, proposant même une rémunération sous forme de barres chocolatées qu'il aurait d'ailleurs été bien incapable de fournir mais ce dernier l'avait regardé comme s'il avait proféré une insanité et s'était enfui.

Le scientifique détestait autant que lui ce genre de corvée au point de refuser sa gourmandise préférée en contrepartie.

Depuis la confrontation dans le jumper, les choses allaient mieux entre eux. John se sentait libéré d'un poids et ses relations avec Rodney revenaient à la normale.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas facile tous les jours mais ils progressaient. La preuve était qu'ils se chamaillaient de nouveau et qu'il reprenait l'habitude de le secouer un peu en lui balançant des piques et Rodney l'envoyait balader, boudait, râlait où tout simplement ne répondait pas.

Comme avant.

Mais le plus difficile était de voir Rodney et Carson ensemble. Où les autres ne voyaient que deux amis lui savait qu'il y avait des amants.

Et l'un deux avait une place particulière dans son cœur.

Que ressentait-il vraiment pour McKay ? De l'amour ? Du désir ? Un sentiment de possession ? Il avait considéré Beckett comme un intrus dès qu'il avait découvert les sentiments du médecin envers le scientifique. Il se rappelait sa douleur et sa rage et à quel point il avait été choqué. Sur le coup il n'avait pas compris pourquoi, il avait mis cela sur le compte du dégoût et avait pratiquement accusé Carson d'être un pervers.

Le militaire se leva. Ce n'était pas la peine de s'acharner sur le clavier. Ce foutu rapport attendrait, il avait plutôt besoin de prendre l'air.

Ses pas le conduisirent sur le grand balcon de la cité, celui où Rodney avait été malmené par Kolya l'année dernière. Sitôt dehors il fut pris dans une bourrasque. Le vent soufflait fort mais cela lui fit du bien.

OK, il pouvait bien l'admettre maintenant, il avait des sentiments amoureux pour McKay. Avant que Carson ne séduise le scientifique il ne l'aurait jamais reconnu. Cela avait été l'élément déclencheur mais maintenant il était trop tard et il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Pour l'instant.

Il sourit. Personne ne pouvait augurer de l'avenir. Les couples s'unissaient, duraient ou se défaisaient.

Peut-être aurait-il sa chance un jour ? Si Rodney se retrouvait seul, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il serait là et saisirait l'occasion, cette fois-ci il ne laisserait pas passer son tour. Sinon, tant pis, la vie continuait malgré tout et le monde ne s'arrêterait pas pour autant. Il était un homme tourné vers l'avenir et les regrets ne servaient à rien.

Le vent hurlait à ses oreilles et il entendit à peine le grésillement de sa radio. Il entra à l'abri dans la cité pour mieux capter la communication émise de la salle de contrôle. C'était la voix d'Elisabeth Weir. Elle semblait tendue et inquiète.

-Colonel, venez immédiatement, nous avons un contact avec le vaisseau ruche.

John Sheppard rangea sa radio. Son esprit se focalisa sur le problème et il oublia tout le reste, Il était pleinement opérationnel, professionnel jusqu'au bout des ongles. C'était son job.

Il se mit à courir.

Il repenserait à tout le reste plus tard, quand la crise serait passée.

**FIN**


End file.
